Van Helsing, Who?
by CouldGoForaNap
Summary: I had always had a fascination with the weird and unnatural. Ghost stories, tales of monsters and the occult had always captured me, and I consumed as much of it as my brain could possibly manage. Every teenager has their 'phase'. Mine just happened to be everything weird. And there was no doubt in my overly imaginative mind that the Cullen's were definitely weird. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Devil In Disguise

Chapter One - Devil in Disguise

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So, this is an idea that recently came to my brain after re-visiting the series after years. I'm trying to keep close to the timeline of the original story, but I am also more than likely going to have to make some changes. I'm probably taking a lot of creative liberties with what I've done with the Cullen's before the story of Twilight begins, and I hope it all makes sense and isn't too out there! It should all come together as the story unfolds.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this weird ride!

* * *

_You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

**Devil in Disguise, Elvis Presley**

* * *

_20th January 2005_

To anyone looking in from the outside, I, Clara Miller, probably looked like a fool. I was neither a gifted dancer nor singer, but that didn't stop me from turning the music blasting from my car radio up even higher, as I crossed into Forks, Washington. Most people would hate the give or take twenty hour drive from Alberta, Canada to this small tree infested town, but not me.

My mom loathed taking long distance road trips with me, my constant chatter and singing tiring her out more than the actual driving. She preferred short weekend breaks where she could sit somewhere nice and watch the world go by. Since my dad, Richard, died four years ago from cancer, my mom had lost some of the life that she used to have. She became a mellow, quiet woman, though no less caring and kind. She is the strongest person I know, always focusing on helping everyone else, often forgetting about her own well-being. I suppose that's why she became a nurse. Well, that and the fact that unlike me, she didn't squirm at the sight of a needle.

Over the last year or two my mom and I had decided to take trips around the US, Canada and on occasion Europe, putting the money my father had left us to good use. Richard Miller was always up for a good adventure, and thanks to him we could visit the places he always wanted to, filling up a memory book in his honor.

It had been months since our last, and most likely, final trip. And now here I was, car packed full, my entire life in boxes and bags. Three weeks ago I had walked into the tiny apartment in a small Alberta town, to find my now ex boyfriend in bed with someone who was definitely not me. I was almost confused at how I was dealing with the whole situation. After the initial shock wore off, I wasn't overly upset. It was easy to see from the outside that Nick and I were only together because it was almost routine, comfortable. We had been together since high school, and after my dad's death, I decided to stay in Canada with Nick, while my mum moved back to her home town of Forks.

Nick wasn't the only one to get some relief the night he was caught. With the weight of my dying relationship off of my shoulders, and nothing more keeping my twenty-three year old self, in Canada, I bid my aunt and uncle a farewell, blocked my ex's number, and packed up my stuff.

And that is how I ended up in this small rainy town. As much as I loved Alberta, there was something exciting about moving to a new place for the first time. My mom was of course ecstatic when I called her to inform her of my decision. She tried to be comforting given the situation but I could feel her excitement through the phone.

Being honest, I think she's lonely. Sally Miller wasn't one to gossip, but she never really mentioned anyone outside the occasional interaction with a grocer. It made my heart ache. My mom had lost her best friend, her soul mate, and there was nothing I could do to fix the pain, especially when I could barely deal with my own.

I missed my dad almost every day. I missed his kind brown eyes, and weird laugh. Sometimes I found myself struggling to remember certain things about him,the panic of forgetting causing me to cry into the nearest pillow. I tried though, to move on from the grief. I didn't want it following me around for the rest of my days, like an extra limb and neither did my dad; he had said so himself not long before he passed.

Experiencing the loss had lit a fire inside of me. I didn't want to waste any time, or have any regrets. I wanted to make as many memories as I could in the time I had. And despite all odds, perhaps Forks would be the place to do just that.

Though as I drove through the town, head still bopping in time to the music, I noticed immediately that nothing had really changed. The last and only time I had ever been to Forks was in 2002, when I had come to spend the summer with my mother, and as far as I could tell, it was much the same as it had been then.

There was something about the small town that drew me in. There was an almost eerie atmosphere here, something… supernatural. When I had told my mum as much she merely laughed in reply, shaking her head. I had always had a fascination with the weird and unnatural. Ghost stories, tales of monsters and the occult had always captured me, and I consumed as much of it as my brain could possibly manage. Every teenager has their 'phase'. Mine just happened to be everything weird. My mom hoped I would have moved past this phase by now, but at twenty-three, it was just as strong as it was when I was in High School. I was just a lot more subtle about it with anyone that wasn't my mother.

Mom would always be so embarrassed when I would claim some poor Canadian was a supernatural creature. I was once so convinced that my grade nine English teacher was a secret mermaid, that I threw a bottle of sea water I had collected over her during class. I got grounded for two months after that, and my mom took away my conspiracy books for a time, though my dad snuck them back to me after my punishment was over. I always said that anything was possible. My dad would then say people like me were the reason scammer fortune tellers were still in business.

So in 1998, when I was realised there was something off about some of the new students that moved to Alberta and joined the local high school, I had kept that information to myself. Not only did I know that my mother and father would never believe a word I would say, but it was also the year my dad had got given his terminal diagnosis. My mom and dad had to move an hour away from our small town to my grandparents home, my mom needing the extra support. I had moved in with my aunt and uncle so I could continue on with my education, able to visit my parents every weekend.

Due to the distance, and struggling to deal with everything that was happening, my parents never heard a peep about the Cullen's and the weirdness that seemed to radiate from them. They mostly kept to themselves, having a strange 'culty' family dynamic. I never saw Mr and Mrs Cullen, though I had heard enough about them from the student gossip mill. They had adopted three children; Alice, Emmett and Edward, and had fostered two more: Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the twins.

Day after day I had to listen to people go on and on about how gorgeous they all were, as though I didn't have eyes of my own. They were the most attractive people I had ever seen. Annoyingly so. You can't help but be slightly self-conscious when Rosalie Hale is across the room, with skin as smooth as porcelain, and then the queen of high school Mina Holloway is calling me pizza face and speccy every other day.

It was strange. Despite them, being the centre of attention any time they entered a room, most people seemed to unconsciously avoid them, myself included. There was something in my gut telling me to run the other way when one was walking in my direction.

That was until Alice Cullen was assigned my partner in class, and so a strange friendship was born. I always thought I was a very cheery person, but Alice took the cake in that regard. It was always bizarre to me how different she seemed to be in comparison to her siblings. Well except maybe Emmett, who on occasion would wave at me after I began spending time with his sister.

For almost a year Alice was probably my closest friend, which I suppose wasn't such a high bar to beat when you're known as the weird girl who believed in mermaids and ghosts. Alice was a light in the very dark period of my life, and I was thankful to her for more than one thing during that time.

And yet, over the entire course of our friendship there was always some underlying mystery. Something that called to me to solve, to dig deeper to discover the truth. I was always too nosy for my own good and inevitably it would eventually get me into trouble.

I barely knew anything about Alice in the time I had known her. Even now I still didn't have any answers to my burning questions. Any time I would ask something personal, ( _'Why do you never invite me around to your house?' 'Why do you move around so much?' 'What's up with you all having the same weird eye colour?'_) she would get quite tense, though she tried to hide it. She would skirt around the question, never giving me a straight answer, or quickly changing the subject. Sometimes she would get this weird spaced out look on her face, like she was disappearing inside her own head. I tried to ask her if it was some sort of seizure, but it was just another thing she would pretend didn't occur. It was hard for my teenage mind to not get irritated with her over it all, but it was equally as hard to stay angry at Alice for too long. She seemed to always know exactly when I would no longer be annoyed, winning me over with her perfect smile.

I knew I shouldn't have pushed. Clearly the topic of family was a touchy one for her and the rest of her siblings, as I soon realised I was getting glares from across any room I entered, particularly from Rosalie and Edward.

I wanted to stop the questions from pouring from my foolish sixteen year old mouth, to just let Alice continue being a ray of sunshine for me. Yet, that gut feeling prevailed.

There was something very _wrong _with the Cullen's.

They lived on the outskirts of the town, in the middle of the woods, which, uh, _creepy. _And Alice was always freezing. Any time she hugged me, (which was always, that girl was a hugger), I felt as though I just stepped into a walk-in freezer. They would always disappear in the warm weather, to go 'camping', and I don't think I ever saw Alice properly eat anything. Not once.

My brain would run away with me, and I started to dream about all the monsters the Cullen clan could take the form of, until there was only one possible answer. One I realised after a re-watch of the 1958 version of _Dracula_, with my dad. One of his personal favourites.

_Vampire._

What a terrifying thought. Yet also thrilling. Had I been friends with a vampire for a time? Or had we even been friends at all? Was I just a snack, waiting to be drained of life?

I avoided Alice the day after I came to this conclusion, though after what seemed to be an argument from her siblings, and yet another one of those far off looks, she didn't try very hard to approach me, merely giving me a sad, pained smile from across the parking lot.

It was later that same day, that a short, but terrifying event occurred.

I had been running late, the hallway empty as everyone else dispersed toward their next class. I was removing books from my locker when it was slammed shut in a flash, nearly hitting me in the process. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a cold fear consumed me. I remember not being able to move, barely able to breathe as I looked into the pitch black eyes of Rosalie Hale. I could barely contemplate the change in her eye colour, as the look on her face shot terror through my veins.

She looked so enraged, as though I had personally wronged her in some way, and I knew in that moment I had dug too deep, that they somehow knew all of my contemplation about them, that I knew a secret. Standing before me was not the teenage beauty who would send her hateful looks in my direction. It was a monster, a predator. And she looked as though she was about to end me. It wasn't until her twin brother placed a hand on her shoulder, that I looked away from those piercing orbs.

Jasper's intense, golden eyes were also trained on my petrified form, though his expression was blank, controlled. I let out a breath, unaware of how desperately I had been looking to him, as though he would save me, forgetting completely that whatever Rosalie was, there was no doubt her brother was the same. Yet he seemed intent on stopping her, and my silly mind took that as a good sign.

I snapped my eyes back to Rosalie as she shrugged her brothers hand from her shoulder, preparing myself for an attack. But it never came. She had stormed away as quickly as she had appeared, not saying a word, and I watched as she went, until she was out of sight. It was only then that I realised Jasper was still standing in place watching me, his expression still guarded, yet I swore I saw some curiosity in that handsome face. Then he too turned on his heel and walked away, following his twin.

I decided to skip the rest of the day, telling my aunt I was feeling sick. And I suppose at the time it wasn't a complete lie. I had the worst nightmares that night. I wasn't a very religious person, but those black eyes haunted me, they were like the eyes of a demon.

The next day I wanted to be prepared. If there was in fact a family of vampires stalking the halls of my school, then it was time to don my metaphorical Van Helsing hat. I stole the cross that hung on the living room wall of my aunt and uncles home, hoping they wouldn't notice it was missing.

I needn't have bothered.

The next day the Cullen's weren't at school. Nor were they the day after that. Over night, they had disappeared. Alice had disappeared.

She was a ghost, there one minute and then gone the next. And I knew that it was entirely my fault. Not that I could tell anyone. Who would believe me? The weird mermaid girl. It was known that the Cullen's seemed to move around a lot, and so everyone in the small town seemed to accept their leaving as un-suspicious, especially since they had been residences for less than a year. Barely any time to settle. No one knew where they had gone, and it didn't take long for me to miss my best friend. I tried to email Alice a few times, but I never got a reply, not that I expected to, me assuming she was a vampire and all that.

After a while, I toned down the supernatural intrigue, at least in public, and my parents moved back in the months that followed. I threw myself into looking after and spending time with my dying father, and my budding relationship with Nick. Eventually, any remnants of the Cullen's were gone, as though they had never been there in the first place.

The older I got, the more I convinced myself that I had imagined the whole thing. A distraction that I had conjured up, to forget about the overwhelming sadness that followed me during that period of my life. The memories seemed to blur more and more as the years went by.

Yet, every now and then I dreamed of that family. That final sad smile, those dark devil's eyes, and my handsome blonde monster in shining armour.

And now here I was, five years since I had graduated, in many ways the same person, and in many ways, not.

I pulled the car to a stop in front of my mothers home, beside her own parked car. I glanced at the time: _17:34 _PM

It was a nice area, the house that my mom was living in was a neat little two bedroom, the garden plain, but well kept. I switched the engine off quickly, the music cutting out mid song. The world seemed completely quiet in that moment, as I stepped out of the vehicle, and onto Forks soil. I took in a deep breath of wet nature air, stretching my legs after the long journey. I glanced around me, smiling at the trees that could be seen from every angle. I noticed the house across the way had a police cruiser sitting outside the front. I quirked an eyebrow; good to know if I'm about to be murdered, I only have to run across the street to get the cops.

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, pushing the door closed. After a moment I felt my face break out in a wide toothy grin, and I almost hopped away from the car, and skipped up the steps to the door of my new humble abode. I bounced in anticipation, my hand on the door knob. Then with a giggle I threw the door open, rushing into the open living room.

"Mother! I have arrived!" I threw my hands out like a theater performer about to bow after a successful performance, pausing dramatically for my applause.

My grin fell. The only response I got was the sound of thunderous snoring. Looking to my left, I immediately spotted my mother, head leaning over the back of the sofa, mouth open, fast asleep.

My mouth fell open in shock, hands on hips, "Unbelievable."

I walked forward until I reached the front of the sofa, standing directly in front of my mother. I watched her snoring form, a smirk forming on my lips. I quickly pulled out my phone, recording a nice close up of my mothers face. Satisfied with the short video, I put my phone away, watching for a moment longer.

Then I opened my mouth, and out came the loudest shout I could manage.

Sally Millers eyes shot open, her own scream escaping her as she tumbled onto the wood floor. She rolled about grasping for a weapon, ending up with a pillow in her hands. The noise died out as recognition filled her face, her stare darkening as she watched my form, unable to keep the hysterical laughter from running away from me at the sight of my mother sprawled out on the floor.

I wiped away an imaginary tear, as my mom pushed herself from the ground, grumbling, though I could see the delight at my sudden appearance in her cozy living-room beginning to form on her face.

"Oh mother dearest. How I've missed you!"

I squealed as a pillow hit me square in the face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who You Gonna Call?

Chapter Two - Who You Gonna Call?

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Authors Note - **Thanks to everyone for the favourites and follows, and to FourHorses for the review! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

If there's something strange  
In your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

**Ghostbusters, Ray Parker Jr.**

* * *

"Clara!"

I groaned, rolling over, burying my head deeper into the puffy pillow. I couldn't remember the last time I had my mother waking me up with her insistent shouting, but I certainly didn't miss it.

"Clara Miller!" The door to my bedroom flew open, as I covered my head with the pillow, hoping against all odds that I would disappear.

"Clara. It's time to get up! Addy is expecting you in an hour."

I stayed as still as I could, as though that would make me invisible. I heard my mom's frustrated huff and her stomping footsteps as her short legs carried her across the room.

"No!" I whined as a fight began between the two of us, each of us grasping an end of my comfort puff.

"Honestly, and you tell me you're a grown woman!" My mom made a noise of success as she held her prize in the air. "Now, go and get a shower, smelly. Knowing you, you'll probably be late as it is, so please do try and make a good impression."

I huffed as the pillow hit my chest, my mouth falling into a pout. "But I don't wanna go to work!" I knew I sounded like a child, but continued moping regardless.

My mom rolled her eyes in amusement, choosing to ignore my words. 'And when you get home later, you better unpack your stuff young lady." She wrinkled her nose at the unopened boxes that cluttered my room from the night before, my suitcase open, clothes laying in a mess. "Messy home-"

"Messy mind. Yes I know, I know." I grumbled, finishing her sentence. "Stop bullying me. Your only child has been here for less than twenty-four hours and already you're looking rid of me!"

My mom moved to the window, opening the curtains. I hissed at the light that shone in, "Ah! It burns!"

"Okay, Dracula. I've got to head to work, but I'll be home this evening, we can order pizza!"

I sat up, looking at her, slightly more awake than before. I cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of pizza."

"I'll leave that up to you, sweetheart. We can have a movie night."

I grinned, "Excellent." I began to run through all of the DVDs that I had brought with me, planning the whole night.

"I already regret suggesting it." She smiled at me warmly. "I still can't believe you're here. I'm so happy you decided to come to Forks, Clara."

I returned her smile, "Me too, mom."

"There's pancakes in the kitchen for you. Make sure you eat something before you leave. I'll see you later."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed as she left the room. "I love you!" I shouted and giggled as she hollered a reply.

I definitely spent too long in the shower, but it was hard not to. My favourite thing after a long journey was the shower waiting with open arms to envelop me in a hot, stress-relieving hug. The bed in my mom's spare room, well now my room, was much more comfortable than the one I had shared with Nick. I had slept like a baby. Already things were looking up for me.

After the incredibly long hugs and kisses following my arrival last night, my mom and I began the dull job of unpacking my car and moving everything up to my room. I lost count of the number of times I walked up and down those stairs but it was enough for me to curse them as I danced down them this morning, earphones in, volume on my iPod up far too loud. My mom always warned me I'd be deaf before I was thirty if I wasn't careful.

I pilled a plate full of my mom's freshly baked pancakes, drowning them in far too much syrup. I checked the watch on my wrist, shoving a forkful into my mouth. _07:45 Am. _I was thankful my new place of work was less than ten minutes from the house, otherwise, I'd be so fired before I even started.

Finishing the last of my fluffy delights, I pulled out my earphones and hurried to pull on my shoes. Double-checking I had my new set of house keys, I locked the front door, jumped down from the porch and into my car. I had noticed the two cars across the road were already missing from the drive, the two residences having already started their day.

While we had been unpacking my car last night, a dark-haired, moustached man had exited the house and walked over to join us. My mother instantly smiled in greeting, clearly, it was someone she knew.

Charlie Swan was an awkward man in a lot of ways, often standing with his hands on his hips, feet shifting as though he felt out of place. There was a warmth about him though, and it made me smile to see my mom chat away to him so casually. Perhaps she wasn't as alone as I had thought.

Charlie offered to help with my things, which I was quick to accept. Anything to lessen the amount of times I had to walk those damned stairs. In no time we had everything in the house, and I celebrated with my mom's stash of hot chocolate. I made two more mugs for the nurse and the cop, and my God, I had never felt more like a third wheel in my life. It was like I was sixteen again, and the grown-ups were talking. I threw myself into the sofa, switching on the TV, while they both spoke. My mom was asking about Charlie's daughter, Bella, who had just moved to Forks three days before me.

Talk about timing.

I pulled into the small parking lot of the tiny supermarket, no shortage of spaces available for me to take up. I managed to get a spot right by the front door, which was good news for me considering it looked as though the sky was going to open up and pour with rain.

The open sign hanging from the door swung as I opened it, a quiet bell dinging, alerting everyone to my presence. And by everyone, I meant, well, no one. The shop was empty. It would have been completely silent if not for the music playing from the muffled speakers. I stood awkwardly, kicking the ground slightly as I slowly moved further into the area. To my right, there were two tills sitting side by side, unmanned, with the rest of the room broken down into aisles.

"Uh, hello?"

I heard a curse from somewhere near the back of the shop, "Just a minute!"

A squeal quickly followed, and the sound of boxes falling echoed through the room. I slid along one of the aisles, following the noise, eyebrow raised. I came to a halt just as my foot was about to step on a bag of marshmallows. A small blond was kneeling on the floor, reaching to retrieving all of the escaped mallows. I reached down and grabbed the bag by my foot, moving forward to lean down beside her.

"I mean, we could just ditch work and make some smores?" I smiled as her blue eyes connected with mine.

After a moment she smiled widely, her two front teeth slightly bigger than the rest. "I wish." She took the bag from my hand with a thanks, closing the box back up. "You must be Clara then?"

"That's me." I stood, lifting another box from the ground, following the girl to the front of the shop, "And you must be Addy?" I eyed the small name tag that was pinned to her uniform, reading '_Adeline'. _

"You'd be right," She set the box down on the counter and I followed suit. She stuck her hand out toward me "Adeline Rowe, though everyone calls me Addy. Adeline makes me feel old."

I laughed, placing my hand in hers, "Clara Miller, reporting for duty."

She eyed me, smiling slightly. "Jesus, you look just like your mother! Well, a much taller version of her."

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot. I consider it a compliment."

"And so you should! I love your mom, she's so lovely. Never any trouble."

"You get a lot of trouble around these parts?" I glance around, eyebrow raised.

"You'd be surprised at how much free time people have on their hands. Expect people to shout at you as though you caused every problem they've ever had."

"Not really selling this job to me Addy."

She smirked, "From what your mom told me, you were desperate enough to take what you could get."

"Traitor," I whispered under my breath.

Addy laughed, "I'm just doing you a service as a good citizen and preparing you for what's ahead. But hey! If we start to question our existence, we can take turns hiding in the storeroom. That's what I do. Though don't tell Marian, the manager. She has a massive power complex."

"Duly noted."

Addy walked me through the day to day of running the store and gave me my new uniform and name tag. After a few hours, the store began to gain a bit of a buzz. I had worked in a small corner shop back in Alberta, so I took to my new role quite well, my social skills had developed since my awkward teenage stage. Addy also informed me of the three other people who were my new colleges: Joe, who was around the same age as both Addy and I (who had just turned twenty-three the week before), Ron, an elderly man who apparently just refused to retire, and the manager, Marian. Someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of. Thankfully, said woman, was on a week-long holiday at the moment, so it was one less thing for me to worry about.

I was currently stacking cans, bobbing my head along with the music coming from the speakers. I chuckled as I listened to Addy's attempt to talk to an old woman who had obviously forgotten to wear her hearing aid.

"Mrs Keen," Addy spoke slow, loud and clear, frustration bubbling within her, "the frozen yoghurt is where it always is. It hasn't moved since you were last here!"

"What? Listen Adeline, dear, would you just take me to the frozen yoghurt. It's moved since the last time. You really should get some sort of system in this place."

I giggled, just imagining the steam coming from Addy's ears. If there was one thing I learned about her in this short amount of time it was that she had the patience of a toddler. It was quite amusing. I tried to hide my smile, unsuccessfully as Addy approached me.

"Could you please watch the till, while I take Mrs Keen to the storeroom and murder her?"

"As long as you clean up after yourself. We don't need any ghosts haunting the shop."

"Funny."

I rose from my knees and made my way to the tills, greeting the elderly man that stood waiting. He was a pleasant enough man, though he was quite the talker. In the space of five minutes, I knew the entire history of his three marriages and the names of all five of his children. I noticed a woman standing behind him patiently, a trolley full of food. I tapped on the counter, breathing deeply as I waited for the man to take his bag and leave, worried the woman would be angry with me. I would probably start to cry if she began to shout.

My fears were quickly squashed as she finally approached me, pushing the trolley forward, the kindest smile I'd ever seen painted across her heart-shaped face. Caramel-coloured hair hung gracefully around her beautiful features.

"Sorry for the wait," I said sincerely, smiling as she began placing her items on the counter. I lifted them one by one, ringing them up then bagging them.

"Oh don't worry about it," she waved the apology away, "I don't mind the wait."

I laughed, "Most people wouldn't agree with you." I looked up at her, pausing my scanning movements.

Those eyes. Gold, and kind. Almost shining. I furrowed my brows. Is this what Deja Vu felt like? I scanned her perfect features quickly, she seemed familiar, yet I had never met her before, of that I was sure. Her smiled remained, but I noticed the question forming in her mind. It was then I realised I had been staring, and flushed. I was sure my face was blotchy and red. Perfect.

"Uh sorry," I squeaked, trying to ignore the feeling that grew in my gut, grasping for something to say. "This is an awful lot of food. Are you throwing a party?" I gestured awkwardly.

She laughed gently, "No, I just have quite the family."

I was confused as to how someone so young could have a large family. She didn't look much older than me. I pushed the questions forming in my mouth away. _Stop being nosy!_

She watched me for a moment, eyes quickly flickering to the name tag. "I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"No, I just moved here, back with my mom. She's lived here the last few years, she's a nurse at the hospital." I added that last part, knowing almost everyone knew everyone in this small town.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, as she handed me the cost of her groceries, "My husband is the Chief doctor there. What's your mother's name? They surely must know each other."

"Sally Miller. I'd say so, she works more than she should. He probably can't get rid of her." We shared a quiet laugh, as she lifted the last of the bags into her arms. I looked at her curiously, "And your husband-?"

"Clara." Addy stormed up to me, what looked to be melted frozen yoghurt splatted all over her, Mrs Keen hobbling after her, two tubs clutched happily in her arms. "Would you please deal with Mrs Keen, while I clean up the mess in the frozen food aisle."

I decided not to ask what had happened, instead just nodding at the blonde with amusement.

"Thank you." She huffed, before noticing the woman standing beside her. "Hey, Esme."

Esme smiled warmly, "Hello, Addy, Nice to see you, as always." She looked at me, giving me a kind look. "I think that's my cue to leave. It was nice to meet you, Clara. Welcome to Forks."

I paused, something poking my brain, telling me to wake up. Instead, I pushed that curiosity aside, and smiled, "Thanks. You too."

And then she was gone, replaced by frozen yoghurt.

The rest of the afternoon went by quick enough. I got out of work at around 13:00 PM, so I had the rest of the day to myself. I met Joe, as he took over for the next shift, and exchanged phone numbers with Addy, who promised to take me hiking at some point. I stopped at the small diner near the store, treating myself to a nice lunch. I was always very comfortable sitting in places like this by myself. I enjoyed people watching, and would pull out the sketch pad I carried with me everywhere, drawing anything interesting that caught my eye. I was no expert by any means, but I enjoyed drawing and painting as a hobby. It was certainly one my mom encourage more than my supernatural interests.

And yet, the entire drive home I couldn't help but think about the beautiful woman, who had '_quite the family_' and bright golden eyes. I regretted not asking Addy about her, though she didn't seem to be in a talking mood the rest of the day. What was this feeling of foreboding I couldn't quite shake?

A woman is nice and friendly and that means what? BAD! DANGER! RUN!

I took a deep breath, shaking my head as I closed my car door, leaning my head against the cool metal.

God, I really need to stop reading true crime stories before I go to bed.

I looked up at the deafening rumble that filled the air as the noisy truck that lived across the street came into view, taking its spot outside the house. The engine cut off, and then a moment later a pale brunette, who I assumed was one Bella Swan, jumped down out of the car. I had yet to meet her, but something in my mind told me that I should. I had heard a bit about her the night before, and it seemed like she could use a friend. Before I could stop myself my feet began walking toward her.

"Bella!" I called out, smiling reassuringly when she turned at the sound of her name. I didn't blame her for the awkward, confused look she gave me, a hesitant smile coming to her face.

"Uh, hi?" It came out like a question, causing me to chuckle.

"Hi. I'm Clara! I met your dad yesterday, I'm not sure if he mentioned me."

Recognition flooded her face, and she flushed red, shifting. She indicated behind me to my new home before speaking, "You're Sally's daughter, right?"

"That's me. Forks gets two new girls in the space of a couple of days. Imagine that."

He let out a breathy laugh, "Don't remind me."

We smiled awkwardly for a moment before I cleared my throat continuing. "So maybe this is really weird because this is literally the first time we're meeting but I was thinking of going for breakfast in the morning, I don't start work until the afternoon. And uh… well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

She flushed once more, looking at me with those big brown eyes "Oh! Um…"

Oh God, now it's awkward. Now I was blushing too.

"I mean it's no problem if you don't want to. I know I must seem so old or whatever, plus it'll be a Saturday so you probably already have plans. It was just since we're both kind of in the same boat- I thought… uh-"

"No, no," She cut me off, giving me an awkward smile, "I was thinking about going to the library tomorrow, so maybe we could kind of, I don't know, do both? If that's something you'd be up for, of course!" She added hastily.

I laughed at her worry, which seemed to help her relax a bit, "No that sounds perfect."

"It would be nice to get to know someone. I feel a bit, out of place, I guess."

I looked at her warmly, "I wouldn't worry, you've only been here like a week right?" she nodded in confirmation, "Give it some time, you'll find your footing."

She bit her lip and nodded her head again, though she still looked quite unsure.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'll see you in the morning then? Say at nine o'clock?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay cool." Giving her one more awkward, reassuring smile I began to walk away, "See you, Bella."

"Clara?" She called hesitantly.

I turned back, a question in my eyes.

"How old are you, exactly?" She said the words carefully, as though I might be offended she asked.

I laughed, "A spry twenty-three years old."

She laughed then, and I was almost surprised. She was such a quiet mouse, but the sound suited her.

"That's not old, Clara."

"Sure feels it when compared to a high schooler. Has the potential to be creepy."

We decided to quickly exchange numbers, gave a quick goodbye and then retired into our respective homes.

My mom soon text me to let me know that she would be home within the hour, so I spent that time, unpacking my things, earphones in. It was nice to be surrounded by my own things again, making the neat, but plain room feel much cosier. I covered the white walls with my horror classic posters and packed my clothes away into the drawers and wardrobe, that had lain empty. My mom didn't have much time for reading, so she cleared out the small bookcase downstairs, and brought it up to my room (with the help of Charlie). I packed the shelves full of everything weird, and monstrous, along with the occasional cheesy romance. I stored my mini easel away beside the small desk that was situated under the window, placing the box of art supplies on top of the bookshelf.

It was raining outside, cold and wet, and the perfect night for some movies. I grinned, digging through the plastic box that held all of the DVDs my dad and I had gathered over the years. I knew exactly what my mother and I would be watching.

I bounced down the stairs, turning on the few lamps that were scattered about the room, and lit up some scented candles, inhaling deeply that intoxicating, cocoa butter smell. Looking at my watch I knew that my mom would be home any minute, so I grabbed the takeaway menu that was stuck to the fridge and ordered a large Hawaiian pizza.

I was sitting on the sofa when my mom entered the house. She looked tired, and I questioned whether or not to make her sit and watch these movies that I had seen a thousand times, but my mom insisted.

"Trust me, Clara, there's nothing I would love more than to have a chilled out night with my favourite girl."

Well, there was no arguing with that.

"What are we watching then?" My mom descended the stairs thirty minutes later, snug in her pyjamas, arms full of pillows and blankets.

I grinned, "Well…" I lifted the two DVD cases, holding them up for her to see.

"Oh no." she groaned.

I snorted with laughter. "There is no Dana! Only Zuul!" I put on my best creepy voice, waving Ghostbusters I and II wildly in the air.

"Oh, Christ. That's all I'm going to hear for the next week." Though she said it with disdain, I could see the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile.

"Back off man," I said in my best Bill Murry impression, "I'm a scientist."

My mom ignored me as I continued to throw quotes at her, various bad impressions pouring from my mouth. She cuddled into a blanket, picking up a slice of pizza, humming in happiness. "I can't remember the last time I had pizza."

"That's the saddest thing you've ever said, mom. " I pushed the DVD into the DVD player, before throwing myself into the pillows.

"Oi! Careful! You'll get pizza sauce all over my nice clean blankets."

"Oh shush." I moaned in delight as I bit into a slice of heaven. Perfection. I hummed as we watched the trailers play, "I asked Bella Swan to have breakfast with me tomorrow."

My mom looked at me, eyes wide, chewing. "Oh?"

"God, you don't think it was a weird thing to do, do you?"

She swallowed, sitting up, smiling. "No, no! I think that's a great idea. I know Charlie was concerned she was maybe a bit lonely, he would really appreciate you looking out for her. She probably misses her mom."

I smiled, relieved, feeling a little more sure. As the movie started, I cuddled into my tiny mom, who seemed to drown in the layers surrounding her.

It was only later when I had settled into my overly pillowed bed, that I remembered the mysterious Esme, who had awoken something inside me. I should have mentioned her to my mom. I decided not to think too much on it as the sleep weighed down my eyes, and I sunk into the bedding.

That night I dreamt of a tall, gorgeous, blonde man, all of his features seemed hidden to me. All except those golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Like I'm See Through

Chapter Three - You're Looking at Me Like I'm See Through

Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight-related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Authors Note - **Thanks to everyone for the follows and favourites! I hope you're all enjoying so far. I just want to say I know it might seem a bit slow at the moment, but I want to establish things and set up some plot points before we get into all the wacky vampire stuff. I hope Bella isn't OCC, I just want to try to expand upon her character a bit, if I can. I also want to mention that this story will mostly be following the book, as that is what I'm using as a reference, though I will take from the movie as well. And without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_So I think I better go_  
_I never really know how to please you_  
_You're looking at me like I'm see-through_  
_I guess I'm gonna go_  
_I just never know how you feel_  
_Do you even feel anything?_

**8, Billie Eilish**

* * *

I met Bella outside, at nine o'clock on the dot.

I started the engine of my car, pulling up outside her house, fixing my curly chin-length hair in the rearview mirror. I had cut it in the last year, the same childish, longer brunette locks I had sported for years, finally gone, freeing up my face.

"Morning, Bella!" I smiled as she climbed into the passenger side.

She got comfortable, giving me an awkward half-smile, "Hey."

I pulled away from the house, driving at a leisurely pace.

"Can I…" Bella gestured toward the radio, clearly wanted to fill the awkward silence.

I nodded, glancing at her quickly, "Of course."

Bella flicked through the channels, trying to find something to listen to, settling on some generic pop. We sat in silence for a minute, and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat, trying to think of something to say.

"So, your dad's working today then?" I asked, referencing the missing cruiser from her house.

"Yeah, he's working all weekend. He's not used to having someone else in the house. Not that I mind. We don't really have much in common." She laughed awkwardly.

I hummed in reply, not sure how to respond. Thankfully Bella continued.

"Where is it you work? I don't think you mentioned?"

"Oh, it's the small supermarket in town, Hardings. I don't know if you've been?"

She pursed her lips, thinking, "I don't think so, I've been to the Thriftway, it's just off the highway."

I breathed a laugh, "That would explain the lack of people yesterday." I glanced to her, "I only started yesterday, my mom does all her shopping there, so she managed to get me a job last minute. I was kind of desperate."

She bit her lip, "So why did you decide to come to Forks? Did you just finish college or something?"

I continued my tapping of the steering wheel, though it was less in time with the beat of the music, and more in time with my nerves.

"No, uh. My dad was very sick while I was in High School. Cancer, you know? I was just happy he had made it to my graduation, and after that, I guess I wanted to spend time with him while I could, before even thinking about college or anything like that. He died the next year."

I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella's face had slowly taken a red hue, and she stuttered a reply, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologise Bella!" I smiled at her warmly, "I don't mind talking about it, it was quite a few years ago now. I guess after that I just never got around to thinking about anything else. I had a stable enough job and I moved in with my now _ex_-boyfriend. I guess I felt comfortable. And then when my relationship sort of died, I guess I wanted to get away from Alberta. I needed a fresh start."

Bella mulled over my words, her face twisting into a small smile, "But Forks?" she asked unbelievably.

I laughed, feeling the air relax a bit. "My mom lived here when she was a kid, she only moved to Canada after she met my dad. And after he was gone, I guess she wanted to come back. My grandparents had left her their home, so it was easy enough for her. I knew she had a spare room, and well… here I am." I raised an eyebrow at her, "I understand it wouldn't be _everyone's _first choice." I added teasingly.

Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "Don't tell Charlie."

I parked the car outside the small diner. Looking through the windows I was relieved to see it was quiet enough inside. I held the door open for Bella as I walked in, finding us a small table by the window, and a kind waitress approached us, handing us two menus. After a few minutes, we both gave our orders, and I sipped on the tea I now clutched in my hands, warming them from the cold. I looked curiously at Bella over the rim, as she fidgeted with her sleeve.

"So, how about you? Did Charlie drag you here against your will, or...?"

She smiled slightly again, "No. It was my decision."

My eyebrows flew up, as I smirked, "Oh?"

She laughed before continuing, "My mom's married to a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot for work." She bit her lip, almost uncomfortable with what she was sharing, "I guess, I could just tell my mom wanted to be with him, instead of being stuck in Phoenix…"

"So you moved back with your dad so she could?" I finished for her.

She nodded in reply.

"That was nice of you." I smiled. "And I bet Charlie appreciates you being here, even if he isn't very good at showing it."

"Yeah, I mean I used to come to Forks every Summer until I was fourteen, but the last few years Charlie came to Phoenix, so I hadn't been in a while. Until now obviously."

The waitress brought us our food, and we sat eating in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet buzz of the room.

"Do you miss it?" I asked. "Phoenix?"

Bella nodded vigorously, "Oh yeah. I feel like I haven't seen the sun since I got to Forks. I miss the heat." I held back a laugh. Of course, the one thing that would warrant such enthusiasm from Bella was the weather. "And, God, the rain! Everything here is just so wet, and cold. How does anyone here sleep? It sounds as though my window is going to cave in, with all the wind. And the _fog-" _She cut herself off, noticing my shoulders shaking from silent laughter, "Are you laughing at me!"

"I've never heard someone talk so passionately about the weather. I'm impressed, honestly."

"Shut up!" her cheeks flushed red, though she joined in with my laughter. "Well, what do you think?"

"Of the weather?" I asked, continuing when she nodded in confirmation, "I don't mind it, would be nice if it didn't rain, every second of the day, but you take what you can get." I smiled warmly, glancing out the window, admiring the canvas of greens and browns, "but gosh if it isn't pretty."

She followed my gaze, tilting her head, "I suppose we can agree on that."

We continued chatting, any awkwardness seeming to have disappeared. When we had finished our breakfast, (which I insisted on paying for; Bella was not amused.) and then made our way to the local library. We both quickly realised there wasn't much to see, the library being poorly stocked, and we made plans to travel to Seattle or Olympia to find a good book store, sometime soon.

Checking the time, we decided to head back. I stopped outside Bella's house once more, smiling at her as she opened the door to exit. She turned grasping the door, a nervous smile painting her face.

"I don't know if you've plans or anything tomorrow, but do you and your mom maybe want to come over for dinner? Charlie will be there too, after work."

It was my turn to be surprised and my mouth moulded into a toothy grin, "I'd love to Bella! I think my mom isn't working tomorrow, and I'm sure she'd think it's a great idea! I'll let her know tonight, and give you a text to confirm. As long as Charlie would be happy enough with us crashing his dinner?"

"Charlie can't do more than boil an egg, so he'd be happy with anything put in front of him. And he seems to be friends with your mom, so I don't think he'd mind. As long as you're okay with my cooking. I'm not amazing or anything, but better than my dad, not that that's hard."

I nodded, "No, that's fine. In fact, I'm working the early shift tomorrow morning, so I could grab some stuff before I leave work, and then I can come straight to yours in the afternoon, and we could cook dinner together?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Any ideas on what we should make?"

"Not a clue. I'll wander around the aisles and see what jumps out at me."

"Okay." She smiled, leaning back on her heels, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"See you then." I smiled, giving a small wave. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Clara." She shut the door, and I watched her retreating form as she walked up the steps of her porch and entered the house.

I pulled away, and began the short journey to work, giving myself an invisible pat on the back.

"Well, that went well.."

I was early arriving to work, so I just hid in the back office, enjoying the short amount of free time. I shifted in the uncomfortable chair tapping my pencil off of the quick sketch I had conjured up in my well-worn notebook. It was the man from my dream the night before, though I was struggling to put his features down on the page. There was an unshakeable frustration I felt, as I wracked my brain. I had started the sketch over and over, any time I had tried to finish the drawing, something inside my head told me it didn't look right. I didn't know why it got to me so much, usually, I enjoyed exaggerating and changing the look of things, yet this one I needed to be just right.

He was tall, that much I was sure of, and his hair fell in perfect messy curls, though I couldn't remember the colour. I tried sketching the eyes, yet the never seemed to be the right shape. I blew out a breath of irritation, just as the office door opened.

I looked up, smiling as Joe walked in, taking off his coat.

He smiled, "Afternoon."

"Finally decided to show up then?"

"Excuse you," he turned his brown eyes to look at the clock that hung on the wall, "I am two minutes early, that's almost a record." Hanging his coat up, he glanced down at the drawing, "Who's that?"

"The man of my dreams," I said whimsically, teasing.

"Oh wow," he smirked, "very handsome. Sure who needs eyes anyway?"

"Shut up!" I laughed, "Eye's are very hard to draw you know."

"Uh-huh." He pulled his apron over his head, "wouldn't have pegged you as an aspiring artist."

I hummed, "Less aspiring, more… casual, part-time hobby."

"Ah, I see." Joe gestured toward the sketchpad, "May I?"

"Sure," I nodded, handing it to him, "Don't be expecting Picasso level artwork in it. You'll be disappointed."

He glanced at me smiling, before bringing his attention back to the pages, flicking through them. I watched him intently, gauging his reaction. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was always so nervous showing off my work.

He looked at me smiling, "These are great!" He said it sincerely, bringing a blush to my cheeks, and a happy grin overtook me. He continued, quirking a brow, "although some of these are really creepy, should I be concerned?" He turned the pad over, showing a drawing of a lonely worn cabin, surrounded by dead trees.

"No," I laughed, "I just really enjoy horror and stuff, makes my imagination run away from me. And thank you!" I took the pad back from him, pushing it back into my bag, rising and straightening my own apron. "Shall we go and relieve Addy from her duties."

"I suppose if we must."

We left the office together, passing Ron as he hobbled his way to his coat. Addy's face lit up as we came toward her.

"There they are. My saviours." She hopped out from behind the counter, stopping before us.

"What're your plans then?" I asked.

"To enjoy a long day of nothing." She smiled a toothy grin. "But while I have you both here. Clear your schedules, Wednesday night, you're both coming to mine, house party!"

"Oh, no way!" Joe grinned.

I shuffled nervously. A house of people I don't know? Terrifying. "I don't know, Addy. I only know you two, wouldn't it be a bit weird?."

"Honestly Clara, you'll be fine!" Addy smiled reassuringly, "We'll stick with you, and really there won't be that many people! Just my siblings and some of their friends."

"Addy's family is loaded, wait till you see the house, it's huge!" Joe threw his arms out as though it would show just how big the building was.

"My parents did us all a favour and have disappeared from the state for two weeks, and I'm planning on taking full advantage."

I quirked an eyebrow, "I take it you and your parents don't get along?"

She rolled her eyes, placing a hand on my arm, "Get me drunk on Wednesday and I'll tell you all about it." Addy winked, before moving past us toward the office.

Joe moved toward the till, "You look confused." He stated eyebrow raised.

"The words party and Forks just don't seem to go together."

He chuckled, "It's not a _party, _per se. More of a small social gathering."

"Is that what Addy tells her parents?"

"I doubt Addy even says hello to her parents."

"Mommy issues?"

"Mommy issues, daddy issues. _Everything _issues."

"Can't wait to drunkenly hear all about it." I tapped on the counter. I looked at Joe, feeling his eyes on me. "What?" I laughed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know."

"Oh, no I do. I guess I'm just surprised to be invited."

"Why?" His brows furrowed.

"I mean, you all barely know me." I bit my lip, "I don't want her inviting me just because she feels she has to."

He shook his head in amusement, looking at me sincerely. "Trust me, if Addy didn't want you to go, she wouldn't have invited you. Why do you think Ron wasn't invited." He nodded toward the old man, shuffling toward the door.

I laughed quietly, making Joe grin. I lifted my hand in a wave, "Bye Ron!" I shouted. The elderly man grunted in reply.

Joe tutted, "A man of many words if you couldn't tell."

"Working with someone who doesn't constantly talk and make bad jokes. Sounds pretty nice." I held back a laugh at the fake shock that overtook Joe's face.

"I'm hurt. I thought we were becoming friends?"

"Did you now?" I cocked an eyebrow, walking away from him, toward the stockroom. "How disappointing for you," I smirked.

"And my jokes are funny!" He shouted from behind the counter.

I giggled, before entering the stockroom and officially beginning my shift.

Joe, I quickly realised, was a lot more relaxed and laid back in comparison to Addy, who was prone to getting easily stressed and had little to no patience for anyone who didn't merely get their stuff and go.

I liked to think I was somewhere in between.

It was strange how quickly I seemed to fit into their little group. In Alberta, I never really had many friends outside of Nick and his social circle. And Alice of course, but I try not to think about that.

I had to admit, it left a warm feeling in my chest. It was nice to have, well almost, friends, people who didn't know me as the weird mermaid girl or the sad dad-with-cancer girl. And I hadn't been to a 'social gathering' in years. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. How exciting. I felt like a teenager again.

Joe and I stayed until 8:00 PM, locking up the shop, and driving our separate ways.

The next day was much more dull until the afternoon. I worked with Ron, who true to Joe's word, wasn't a talker.

I had text Bella to let her know my mom was looking forward to dinner and informed her we'd be making Chicken Casserole and boiled potatoes.

I gathered the ingredients, bidding Joe goodbye as he took over my shift, and headed back home. Parking up outside the house, I ran inside quickly to see my mom and then hurried across to the Swan residence, arms full of bags.

"Hi."

Bella opened the door wider, letting me into the house. It was much the same as my own I noted, as I moved into the kitchen, unloading the ingredients.

"How was work?" Bella asked as she followed after me.

"Boring. Please, let's talk about anything else." I said, desperation leaking into my voice.

She laughed, moving closer to look over everything I had brought. We chatted whilst we began preparing our meal, delicious smells filling the air, bringing my hunger to the forefront.

"You're really messy, you know that?" Bella knelt cleaning up the mess I had made, causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly, "I try to avoid cooking around my mom, it drives her insane. I just get so caught up in what I'm doing, I sort of, zone out."

She shook her head in amusement, rising from the ground. I moved to the oven, opening it and sliding the casserole. I washed my hands, before turning and leaning against the counter. I rung the towel in my hands, looking to Bella.

I tutted, "You know, I never asked you how your first week at school was. So I'll remedy that now," I smiled, "How was your first week?"

Bella let out a breath, "Um… as expected I suppose, being the new girl. Everyones been nice enough, though they do seem to stare a lot."

"Stare?"

"Yeah, you'd think I was some sort of zoo animal or something."

I snorted. I did not miss high school.

"Any friends?"

"Yeah, I guess, some people I have classes with, and can sit with at lunch."

"Not bad, I'm sure it'll get easier. The awkward getting to know people stage is always the worst." I smiled slyly, "Any boys, caught your eye?"

She chuckled uncomfortably, "No way, no one I'm interested in."

She tried to play it off, but Bella wasn't a very good liar, and the blush that plastered her pale cheeks, didn't help. She bit her lip, before continuing hesitantly.

"Although, there was this one guy. _Edward_"

"Uh-huh. And _Edward_... Is he pretty?"

She let out a humourless laugh, "Gorgeous. And completely horrible."

"Horrible!" I gasped in amusement, "What did the kid do?"

"I had to sit beside him in biology, and almost as soon as I walked into the room he just kept glaring at me. I thought I smelt bad! He sat as far away from me as he could manage."

"What? Why?" I looked at her confused.

"I don't know! When I went to the office at the end of the day, I caught him trying to switch classes!"

"He tried to switch classes?" I stood up straighter, shock clear in my voice. "Just because he had to sit next to you?"

"I don't know. I hadn't even talked to him, so I don't know what I could have possibly done to make him so angry. He wasn't in the rest of the week, and as stupid as it sounds, I can't help but think it's because of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean his other siblings were in every day, so I can't see it being something to do with family. Not that I speak to them either." She shrugged.

"God, what an asshole!" I said, my face screwing up in annoyance. "That is so bizarre. Hopefully, he was so intimidated by your intelligence that he decided to drop out. That way you get the whole desk to yourself, and never have to see his supposedly 'gorgeous' face again." I joked.

She laughed, nodding, moving to check on the potatoes. "I highly doubt that."

"I do not miss high school." I shook my head.

"Bad experience?"

"Not bad, not good. Just…" I shrugged. "Meh. Anyone who says high school is the best years of your life are either lying or have no ambitions."

Bella, looked to me, with a half-smile, "Do you have ambitions?"

"I have the ambition, to find my ambitions."

Bella hummed, "Does that count?"

"Oh, definitely," my eyes flashed with amusement and we both chuckled. "Do much partying?" I asked, giggling at the look that came on her face. "I'm not snitching for your dad, don't worry."

She shook her head, "No. Partying and all that, it's not really my scene."

"Sensible girl."

"You?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a party girl. I haven't actually been to a club in like a year. But I must admit, I enjoy a drink or two. Or a glass of wine if I'm feeling fancy." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "I got invited to a house party today… Well, a 'social gathering.'" I did the air quotes with my fingers. "The first since I was in high school I reckon. Feel like a kid again."

"And you say you're not a party girl."

"Maybe I'm going through a midlife crisis, at the age of twenty-three. Drinking and getting down with the kids."

She hummed again. We were both laughing quietly when the front door opened.

Charlie's eyes lit up when he found us together, the air relaxed and comfortable.

"Hey, Dad," Bella said.

"Hey Bells," he nodded toward me, "Clara. Good to see you again."

"You too, Charlie."

"How are you two girls doing then?" he gestured toward the kitchen, sniffing the air at the pleasant aroma filling the room. "Smells good."

I smiled, "Yeah, food shouldn't be too much longer. Suppose this is a thank you for helping with my stuff the other day. And thank you for letting my mom and I crash your evening by the way."

Charlie placed his hands on his hips, "It's no trouble, and you don't owe me anything. Your mom's done plenty for me the last few years, it's only fair I return the favour." He shifted uncomfortably, "your mom, on her way over or…?" He trailed off, glancing around the room.

I narrowed my eyes, a small smile on my lips, "Well, I think she's home at the moment. I was going to run and get her when food was ready. But I can go now if _you _want?"

"Yeah, I mean. If you think she'd want to. If she's busy that's fine-"

"No, no. I'll go get her now." I turned to Bella, who seemed confused by her father's awkward behaviour, "You mind watching the food?"

"Of course." She smiled.

I quickly ran across to my humble abode, laughing at the sight of my mother lounging on the sofa in her dressing gown, hair in a messy bun.

"Classy."

I made sure to imply that Charlie had requested my mother's slightly earlier arrival, and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing once more when my mom descended the stairs, hair much neater, and a light layer of makeup on. I just so happened to find a bottle of wine stashed away, that I had _definitely forgotten_ I had, and pushed it into my mother's palms, saying it would be rude to show up at someones home empty-handed, despite the fact I was one of the halves that prepared the meal.

The evening went smoothly, Charlie and my mom sharing the bottle of wine, deep in their own conversations, whilst Bella and I shared amused looks across the table. The food was a success and I couldn't help but feel proud.

The soft smile on my face couldn't be helped, as I glanced around the table. It was nice, a warmth filling my chest. Life in Forks was better than I could have imagined with only having been here for a number of days, and I, all things considered, hadn't imagined much from the small town.

Things were looking up. What could possibly go wrong?

By Tuesday of that week, I would have my answer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Eat You Alive

Chapter Four - Eat You Alive

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight-related, that all belong's to one Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello, hello! Thank you for all of the favourites and follows! I'm glad people are interested in following along with this journey as I am enjoying writing it! This chapter was actually supposed to continue on, but it was getting quite long so I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Things are starting to pick up now, so I hope you all enjoy!

**FourHorses - **Thank you so much for another review and I am glad you're enjoying the story! I just wanted to respond to try and clear up any confusion! So for Clara, she hasn't seen the Cullens for around seven years, so her memory of them has somewhat faded, much like with her father. In terms of the dream, she couldn't really remember much after waking up, so she hasn't put two and two together yet about who the man was. I do expand on it a bit in this chapter so I hope it clears it up somewhat! But I appreciate you pointing it out, and I will go back and reread the earlier chapters to see if I need to change some things to avoid confusion. :)

I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! Happy reading.

* * *

He said to me

Child, I'm afraid for your soul

These things that you're after, they can't be controlled

This beast that you're after will eat you alive

And spit out your bones

**Eat You Alive, The Oh Hellos**

* * *

The snow that fell on Monday was a tease for what was to come. I squealed with childish glee when I opened my curtains on Tuesday morning, a layer of snow and ice covering the landscape, the greens and browns of the surrounding forests mixing with a beautiful white fluff.

I lifted my watch from the bedside table, checking the time. 08:00, far too early to be awake on my day off, but my body was like clockwork. My mom was already gone when I walked down the stairs, blanket wrapped around my pyjama covered body. The cold from outside lingered in the air, sending a chill through me. I got myself comfortable on the sofa, a creamy coffee clutched in my hand as the TV played quietly in the background.

I had a day of free time and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Perhaps a day of some classic horror was in the cards. I just needed the right company.

Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through the contacts, putting it to my ear as the number rang.

"Hello?" a pained groan came from the other end, causing me to let out a surprised laugh.

"Addy? Are you okay?"

Another groan, "Clara? What time is it?"

"Uh… sometime after eight."

"Good God, why are you ringing me so early? Did someone _die_?"

"By the sounds of it, you did." I licked my bottom lip, "Wait. Are you hungover?" I exclaimed.

The moan that came from the other end was all the answer I needed.

"Ow! Don't shout." I could hear Addy shuffling around on the other end. "My brother and I ended up in Port Angeles last night, and I had like seven cocktails. Not good."

"Oh my God, I'm hurting for you." I laughed.

"Thanks, I'll take all the pity you can give." She paused, a noise of frustration leaving her. She pulled the phone from her ear, yet I could still hear the shout that left her, "_Aaron! Where's the Asprin!"_

I giggled again, "How are you planning to do this again, tomorrow night?"

"If I just keep drinking, it'll keep the pain away."

"I'm pretty sure that's how alcoholism starts."

"Well, I am twenty-three. I've got to start sometime."

I hummed, "I can't remember the last time I had a cocktail."

"Well, you're in for a treat then. There will be many tomorrow night, courtesy of yours truly."

"Oh, do you have a secret double life as a bartender?" I teased.

She scoffed, "No, I just have far too much free time." I could hear her gulping down water on the other end. "Why did you call me anyway?" her confusion quickly turned to panic, "I didn't have work today right?"

I laughed again, "No. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to come over and watch some movies, but I see that that is maybe not the best idea, considering your current state."

"Aww!" Addy whined, "A movie day sounds so cute! Why didn't you ask me last night before I made many bad decisions?"

"I should have used my crystal ball to see into the future, to stop you before it was too late."

We chatted for a short while longer before Addy declared she needed to go back to sleep, otherwise, her vision may never stop spinning. I made myself a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes, and poured some fresh apple juice. I was just settling in to watch 1982's The Thing, when my phone buzzed. Taking a sip from my drink, I looked at the phone, it was a text from my mom. I set my glass down as I read it.

**_Clara just wanted to let you know that Bella was in an accident involving a van this morning. She's at the hospital at the moment, seems to be okay, but is getting a few tests just to be sure. I'll call you in a bit to let you know what's happening. _**

I reread the words a few times and then in an instant, I was up the stairs and into my room, throwing on my clothes from the day before. I couldn't wait until my mom rang me, and so I was in my car on the way to Forks hospital, driving as quickly as humanly possible in the icy conditions, I was now cursing. I was shocked as I pulled up into the parking lot; it seemed as though half of Forks was here.

After spending a few minutes trying to find a parking spot, I rushed into the building, almost running into a crowd of teenagers. "Sorry," I said quickly, moving past them.

I had never been to Forks hospital before, I hadn't had the need, so I didn't even know where to start looking. I tried asking one of the nurses but she simply said I would have to wait with everyone else. Well, I was definitely not going to do that. I Ioitered a few moments until I was sure the woman wouldn't notice me slip by, and then I moved, peaking behind any curtains that I passed.

Where was my mother? And Charlie? More importantly where was Bella, and how did she manage to get into an accident with a _Van. _Did she fall in front of it? That would be a Bella thing to do.

I knew I was walking aimlessly around the halls, I felt like Addy, my patience dwindling quickly.

I rounded a corner, and time seemed to freeze. The hallway was practically empty apart from two figures standing at the far end. They were deep in conversation. From what I could see, the first was a man, who couldn't have been that much older than I was, and was a doctor from the look of his clothing. He was incredibly pale and movie-star handsome, looking down at the second figure with concern in his eyes. It was the other person my eyes seemed to linger on, even from the side, her distant features sent a chill down my spine. The whole thing only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

I flung myself back the way I had come from, back pressed against the wall, hoping they hadn't noticed me. There is just no way, no way…

_Rosalie Hale._

I had to have been imagining things. Rosalie Hale. In Forks, Washington.

No, no, no, no, no.

Black eyes. Deep dark pits of pure horror, the thought of which had me breathing heavily.

_PANIC_

I pushed away from the wall, and my feet were moving. Where was I going? Away.

Away from _her. _From danger.

What danger? It was just a woman. A woman with the same perfect golden hair, and perfect features.

I'm going insane. I had to be.

I stopped at the end of the hall, bracing my head against the cool wall. My mind was racing.

Breathe Clara. Breathe._ In and out, in and out. _

I didn't know how long I had been standing there for, contemplating why I had such a strong reaction over nothing. I jumped, spinning as a cool hand rested on my back. It was the blonde man who had been talking to _her. _

He looked at me with concern, gold eyes staring into my blue ones. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice gentle, analysing my face. "You're very pale."

I would have laughed at the irony if I wasn't about to lose my mind. He looked very tired I noticed; circles under his eyes.

He continued, moving a hand toward me again, slowly, "Perhaps you should sit-"

"I'm fine." I managed to get out, moving away from him quickly. "Excuse me." I squeaked, turning away from his very confused look, hurrying back through the hallways, around the nurses and curtains, toward the exit. Air. I needed air.

"Clara!" I jumped again, nearly bowling over my much shorter mother.

"Mom. Hi!" I said almost too cheery. Why was I breathing so heavy? It sounded like I just ran a marathon.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with the same confusion as the man had.

"Yep, I'm great." I was not great. I was confused as to why I was acting this way.

She wasn't convinced, "What are you doing here?"

Why was I here? Oh right. "I came to see Bella. I couldn't find her though."

"I was just with her, she's okay, just needs to see Doctor Cullen, before she can leave-"

"Cullen?" I blinked, mind going blank.

My mom's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, Clara." She stared at me, as I continued looking blankly ahead, trying to keep the screaming inside my head from leaving my mouth. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" My voice was a pitch higher than normal. "Just worried about Bella!"

My mom opened her mouth to say something, but her reply was cut off by an approaching nurse, muttering to her quietly. My mom sighed, nodding. I felt a shot of sadness shoot through me, and I felt bad. She looked so tired.

Sighing she looked up at me again, a question clear in her eyes, but it went unsaid. "Bella shouldn't be much longer, why don't you go wait with Charlie? He's been pacing about the waiting room since he got here, I'm surprised there isn't a hole in the ground."

The last thing I wanted was to stay in this building, but I couldn't say no to my mom at that moment. Besides, maybe if I act as though everything is fine, it will be.

_Doubt it._

I made my way to the waiting room, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I found Charlie pacing just as my mom had said and I didn't know how I had missed him when I had entered the building. Perhaps it was due to the distraction of nearly barreling into a bunch of teenagers, all of which I noted, were still there. Must be the friends Bella had mentioned.

Charlie's face relaxed a little when he saw me walking toward him, "Clara."

"Hi, Charlie, how you holding up?"

"Feel like I'm about to lose it," _Same _"Have you seen Sally?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just saw her," I indicated behind myself, not daring to turn around, "she said Bella is absolutely fine, just waiting for Doctor-" I stuttered, clearing my throat before continuing, "Doctor Cullen to give her the all-clear."

"Oh good, that's good. I trust your mom. And Doctor Cullen. Probably the only two people whose word I'd trust." He didn't relax, his stance still stiff, but he had stopped pacing.

I bit my lip for a moment, daring to glance over my shoulder. There were no golden eyes staring at me, so I turned back toward him.

"I haven't heard anything about these Cullen's. Who are they?" I tried to sound calm ane collected, as though I didn't really care about the answer.

"They moved to Forks about two years ago. Good people, I never had any trouble from the kids, and we're lucky to have Doctor Cullen here with us, does a lot for this community. People in this town go on about them, silly gossip." He shook his head, almost looking offended on their behalf.

"What sort of gossip?" I pried, biting my lip.

"I don't know, I never go out of my way to listen to that sort of nonsense. I know Bella said the kids don't really seem to fit in at school, mostly keep to themselves."

"They go to school with Bella?" I felt confusion wash over me. Did Doctor Cullen and his wife adopt even more children? Wasn't five enough? Or was this a different family with the Cullen name?

_What is happening?_

"Yeah, one of the kids, Edward, he was brought in with Bella-"

"Edward?"

Charlie looked at me through furrowed brows, "Are you alright Clara? You're looking a bit… sweaty." he indicated awkwardly toward me.

I wiped a hand over my forehead, feeling the layer of cold sweat that lay there. I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Yeah. It's just really warm in here."

He looked as though he was about to continue when something caught his eye over my shoulder. I turned following his gaze, landing on a thoroughly flustered looking Bella. Glancing quickly around the room I realised this whole situation was probably Bella's version of a nightmare.

Charlie rushed toward her, and she immediately began reassuring him. Noticing everyone's attention snapping on to her I could see Bella's cheeks reddening. I managed to get her attention with a small hand wave, indicating behind me toward the exit, and she gave me a look of relief, ushering Charlie forward.

I turned to exit the doors, taking a deep breath of fresh air, filling my lungs. I waited for Bella and Charlie to follow me, before turning to Bella.

"Do you have a knack for getting into bother?" I asked.

She grumbled in reply. She looked irritated, turning her eyes to me, "How did you even know I was here?"

"My mom text me, she thought I would want to know. What happened, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"This guy I go to school with, Tyler, he spun out on the ice, the van almost hit me."

"The kid shouldn't have access to a car, he could have killed Bella."

"Dad, stop."

"Wow." My eyebrows raised. "Well aren't you lucky."

Charlie climbed into the cruiser, watching Bella as though she might break at any moment.

"You okay?" I asked after a moment, watching her closely.

"God, yes I'm fine, I haven't broken anything." She snapped slightly, clearly, she had been asked that question one too many times. She looked exhausted and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean physically. You seem annoyed. Is it that Tyler kid? Do you think he was secretly trying to murder you?" I joked lightly, though Bella didn't laugh.

She paused for a moment at my words, biting her lip, contemplating her words. I could almost see a battle happening inside her head.

I continued, "You can tell me anything Bella."

She ran her hand through her hair, and I noticed her subtle glance toward the hospital. She let out a breath, "I think I should get home." She nodded, "I'm a bit tired."

I continued watching her for a few beats before smiling at her softly, "Okay Bella. I'll text you later, yeah?"

Bella chewed on her lip, looking as though she wanted to burst out with something. She nodded, turning toward the car door.

Before she could open it I spoke once again, "Bella?" I called as she paused, "The Edward guy that came into the hospital with you, was that the one you told me about, the biology one?"

She seemed to pale a little at the mention of his name. "Yeah, Edward Cullen. He _stopped_\- well he pulled me out of the way of the van." She stuttered out. "It all happened really fast."

"Oh okay." I nodded. I didn't know what to say. "Well, I'll see you later Bella. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." She got into the car, and I watched, giving a small wave as Charlie pulled out of the parking lot.

My smile dropped. Shooting a nervous look toward the hospital I walked quickly to my car, getting in and locking the doors.

Okay… okay. Let's think for a minute. I stared out of the front window, holding the steering wheel so tight my knuckles grew white.

What did any of this mean, why was I freaking out.

A memory came over me. Seven years ago, mouth full of braces, baking brownies in my aunt's kitchen with Alice Cullen. Sixteen, and full of crazy conspiracies about werewolves and mermaids and _Vampires._

I shook my head, starting the engine. I needed to get away from here. I drove far quicker than I should have considering the icy conditions. Once I was inside my house, I made sure every door was locked, every window closed.

It wasn't until I sat in a rather-too-hot bath that I realised how crazy I had reacted. I glanced at a woman who _may _have been someone I went to school with _seven _years ago, whom I was more than certain I never spoke one word to. The name of a family uttered, one that I hadn't heard for a long time, outside of my own thoughts.

And I ran away as though there was a monster out to get my throat.

I buried my face into my hands, cringing with embarrassment. I was not sixteen anymore. I promised myself I would give up the foolish notion that the Cullens had a secret, a monstrous one, that envolved fangs and coffins, a strange coping mechanism for the mess that was my life.

It was the shock. It had to be. The mysterious circumstances surrounding their sudden departure from Alberta, Canada. The cutting off of my best friend, and a very strange exchange with a set of twins. The Cullens ticked all my boxes, a mystery-thriller novel in the making, one that I wanted to read, and consume, analysing every twist and turn until the truth came to light at the climax of the story.

But this isn't a novel. These are real people, with real lives. And sure, there was no denying the Cullen's were _weird_. However, speaking from my own experience, I should know that just because someone has a reputation for being strange (like I did), doesn't mean that there is a dark secret to uncover.

And that is what I had fully committed to a few months after they had left Alberta, gone from my life forever. Apparently forever wasn't permanent. And if this really was the same Cullen family, then there were definitely some things that didn't make sense.

I pushed some of the bubbles around the tub, biting my lip. There was no harm in analysing the situation at hand, just for my own sanity. I couldn't spend the rest of my time in Forks running around like a scared animal.

_Okay, let's break this down. _

According to Charlie, Doctor Cullen and his family moved to Forks two years ago. From where I wasn't sure_. _

My whirling mind screamed that said doctor was the blond man who had touched me with his cold hands. The gold eyes were a giveaway. God, what was his name again? _Something beginning with C I think_?

So the doctor moved to Forks along with his wife… who was his wife? I tapped the side of the tub, eyes narrowing in concentration. Wait, wait, _WAIT. _

Oh, I'm so stupid! How did I not realise? It had to be Esme! The woman who I talked to while Addy dealt with a frozen yoghurt problem.

Obviously, _dummy. _Gold-eyes, 'quite the family', a doctor for a husband? _Tick, tick and tick._

God, how did they both look so young? _Note to self, ask Esme for skincare tips._

Okay so, if the man I spotted at the hospital, WAS, in fact, daddy Cullen, then perhaps that woman was Rosalie. Granted I didn't get a good look at her, and my memories of them were quite fuzzy for the most part. Apart from those eyes. A shiver ran through me again, and I sank deeper into the hot water.

Why would Rosalie still be living with her adoptive parents? Was she visiting? Surely Emmett and her, (who I vaguely remembered being a thing) would have moved away somewhere, together? Or maybe things between them ended, and she had nowhere to go?

But then what about Emmett? He was their son too? I wrinkled my nose slightly. God their relationship was so weird.

Speaking of adopted children, how many did they have? It simply wasn't possible for the Cullen kids I went to school with to be the same ones that Bella was currently attending Forks High School with.

But then…

Edward. Bella's biology Edward; asshole, weirdo, _Edward Cullen_. The boy who skipped school all because one Isabella Swan sat next to him.

He had been in the hospital too apparently, though I hadn't seen him, thank God. Bella had said he pulled her out of the way-

My forehead wrinkled, almost like a sign that I was thinking. Running over the conversation again, Bella had said something else.

'_Edward Cullen. He_ _stopped-' _

Stopped what? The van? No, don't be stupid Clara. And yet… Bella definitely seemed as though she was holding something back. _Put a pin in that._

What was Edward even doing in high school though? Charlie had referred to all of the adoptees as kids, implying they had not yet hit adulthood. The Edward Cullen I knew would definitely no longer be a kid, much less a teenager.

None of them would be, not Edward, or Emmett. Not scary Rosalie or Alice-

_Alice._

For a moment my head cleared of all my musings, forgetting the weirdness of the situation. If this really was the same family, would that mean Alice would be here? My heart filled with warmth, butterflies in my stomach. Could I see her? Would I want to see her? Would she want to see me?

I was overcome with emotion, sad and scared, the fear of rejection running through me, the fear of getting my hopes up only to be let down once more. I tried so hard in the months following the Cullen's disappearance, to forget about her, to block out the happiness and comfort she had brought me as my teenage mind tried to deal with the fact that I would soon lose my father. That's why I never spoke about her to my parents, why I brushed off my aunt and uncle when they queried where they had gone. I wanted to pretend she didn't exist. It was easy enough when the small town's attention fixated on the next big drama, and soon the Cullen's were never spoken about, ghosts in the wind.

I leaned my head over the back of the bathtub, letting out a tired frustrated breath. Forks was supposed to help clear my head. My head was officially not cleared.

I paused, mulling everything over.

Oh, I'd forgotten about Jasper. Handsome, blonde, Jasper who had constantly looked as though he was screaming on the inside, who had saved me from his evil twin. Christ, he had nice hair-

_Wait._

I sat up straight, eyes widening. I thrust myself out of the tub, almost slipping on the floor, as a large wave of water followed me over the side. I hastily wrapped the towel hanging over the rail around my body, glad that my mother wasn't home as I was certain I would have flashed her. Wet footprints followed me into my room, as I scrambled through my bag, pulling out my sketchbook.

I sat on the end of my bed, not caring about the wet patch that was slowly building beneath me. I flicked through the pages, stopping on the one unfinished drawing. I stared at my dream man for a few beats, beforr setting it down beside me and rushing across to my desk. I reached for a pencil, not caring as the pencil holder fell over, the contents spilling out. Retaking my spot on the bed, I grasped the pad again, searching my memory for that face. The pencil moved with a quick, sure movement as I filled in the missing features, fixing the drawing. A minute later I threw the pencil away, barely noticing the clatter as it fell to the ground. I stared at the finished sketch, small water droplets marring the page as they fell from my hair, as it curtained my face.

_Well, shit._

I had dreamt of Jasper Hale. There was no doubt in my mind. The drawing was finally complete, perfect.

_Why am I such a weirdo?_

How did I not notice before? Granted I couldn't really remember the dream after I had awoken, just a vague fuzzy image of _someone. _But still, now that I knew, it had been so obvious this whole time.

Why am I such an idiot? An oblivious idiot.

Why was it so important that I realised who this was? Why did I even dream about Jasper Hale after so many years?

Golden eyes. My most vivid memory of Jasper were those curious mesmerising eyes.

And that same day, before the dream I had met Esme Cullen. Perhaps something triggered in my brain, though I was still confused. How did I not put two and two together sooner?

How did I not realise?

Or maybe I did? Maybe somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I knew. It was like the dream was telling me to wake up, notice what's right in front of you. Maybe I didn't want to notice. I had spent so long blocking certain things from my memory that perhaps I unconsciously ignored the signs.

My head was giving me a warning. They were here. _He _was here.

Or maybe, I was going insane and was having a weird fantasy of Jasper Hale. That works too.

The longer I stared at the drawing the more I began to feel like a creep. I cringed in embarrassment once more, feeling as though I was creating another story about this mysterious family. I was going to get myself into bother again.

And yet... a small thrill of excitement ran through me. I hadn't dug deep into a mystery for so long. I just_ had_ to know what the answers were to all my questions, even if they were normal and logical.

A few hours later, I sat at my desk, fully clothed, hair dry. In front of me on the desk was the drawing and a piece of paper. I scanned my eyes over the words:

_**To do list**:_

\- _Find out daddy Cullen's name_

\- _Quiz Bella on the Cullen children_

\- _How are they still in High School if it's the same ones? _

\- _Alice._

\- _See what Addy knows, (Also find out where she lives for tomorrow night)_

\- _Ask Bella about the van incident, and biology Ed_

\- _Buy a new cross_

\- _Does mom have garlic? _

-_THE CULLENS AREN'T VAMPIRES CLARA_

\- _Or are they…?_

\- _Is Rosalie a demon?_

\- _Question my sanity_

\- _WHY DID I DREAM ABOUT JASPER HALE?_

I tapped my fingers on the page, knowing if my mother walked in she would freak out at my insane ramblings. I was waiting for her to come home, so I could question her about dear old Doctor Cullen. Unfortunately, disappointment was my only friend that evening.

My phone buzzed and I hurried to answer it, "Mom. When are you coming home?"

"Well, hello to you too, Clara-bell.I was just calling to tell you that I won't be home till late. Some girls from work invited me for some drinks, so I'm going to get dinner out tonight. Is that okay?"

I wanted to say no, you need to come home, but she sounded so hopeful, and the tired look on her face flashed through my mind. "Yeah, sure mom." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Okay great! There are some leftovers in the fridge from last night if you don't feel like cooking." She paused, before continuing hesitantly, "Are you feeling okay? You seemed a bit off earlier in the hospital."

I sighed, "Yeah mom, sorry. Just got really nervous with all the people and was worried about Bella. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Wait, mom!" I rushed out, "Can I ask something?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She answered, curious.

"I was just wondering," I tried to sound casual, "you know Doctor Cullen right?"

"Carlise? Yeah, I mentioned him before didn't I?"

_Carlise. Name beginning with C. Tick._

"Uh, yeah, I think so. What does he look like?"

"Uh…" I could hear the confusion in my mom's voice, and I waited with growing anticipation, "Well... I suppose most people would say he's very handsome. Blonde hair...-"

"What colour are his eyes?" I prompted.

"… he has a very strange eye's, almost like a yellowy-brown colour I suppose? Why? Did you see him today?" Her voice turned almost suggestive and I could practically see the smirk growing on her face.

"Yeah, I think so." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

_I was right! Cold handsome doctor man, was Mr Cullen. _

"Well, don't get your hopes up," she laughed, "he's very married, and as loyal as they come."

"Ew mom, stop. I was just curious."

"Uh-huh," she continued laughing, "As much as I would love to gush with you over Carlise Cullen, the girls are waiting."

"Ugh, just go. Enjoy your fancy dinner and drinks."

I spent the rest of the evening unsettled and pacing, my eyes constantly flickering to my unopened lore books that sat in my bookshelf.

No. I would not start that. Not without definite proof, it was them. And how would I get that?

I needed to see them. I would not be satisfied until I did.

And I knew just how to go about it.


	5. Chapter 5 - One Way or Another

Chapter Five- One Way or Another

Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight-related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all the favourites and follows everyone! And to Fourhorses for another review! Glad you're enjoying it!

I don't know if its necessary, but I'm paranoid so I just wanted to say this story will definitely lean more toward a humourous tone rather than a serious one. That's not to say there won't be serious moments, there definitely will, it's just that a lot of the writing will be from a weird, humourous approach! Just putting that out there in case that's not some peoples thing.

Hope you all have a great New Years wherever you are!

Happy reading!

* * *

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

_One way or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya_

**One Way or Another, Blondie**

* * *

I struggled to sleep that night, my mind never able to settle the thoughts that consumed me. I was up at the crack of dawn on the Wednesday morning, pacing about the living room as quietly as possible. My mom had the day off, and after all of the wine, she had drunk the night before she wouldn't be out of bed for a few hours.

I kept glancing out of the window, looking over at Bella's house, waiting for Charlie to leave for work. Was my plan a good one? More than likely not, but I was running on excessive amounts of coffee and little to no sleep. My blood was alive with a strange anticipation. One part of me eager to pursue the answers I so longed for, and the other part screaming at me to stay away, it would only lead to trouble, as it usually did.

The resolve I had built up over the years to ignore my supernatural urges had quickly dwindled. Maybe small-town Forks didn't have enough excitement to keep my unreasonable side at bay.

I had a small bag packed, sitting by the front door. After my shift at work, I would be going straight to Addy's for a night of drinking and depending on how the day goes, I'll more than likely need it. That was hours away, however, and I jumped as I watched the door of the Swan residence open. Both Charlie and Bella exited the house, Bella seeming to talk fervently to Charlie, as they came to a stop beside her truck.

I threw the strap of my bag over my shoulder, quickly exiting the house.

"Good morning!" I internally cringed at the overly cheery way my voice sounded and quickly realised the last two people who would want to have an incredibly upbeat conversation, this early in the morning, are father and daughter Swan. I slowed my pace, trying to recover some cool, as I approached them. I smiled awkwardly as Charlie stared at me confused, hands on his hips.

"Uh… good morning, Clara," he said. "You're up early."

I glanced behind him at Bella who was staring at me slightly bewildered, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Be cool, be cool. _

"Yeah, I've got work in a bit, early shift, you know?"

"Ah, okay." he nodded.

We stood in awkward silence for a minute, words seemed to fail me. I made eye contact with Bella who raised an eyebrow at me.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, we best be off-"

"Wait!" I said too quickly, causing Charlie's eyes to widen. "Are you taking Bella to school?"

They both answered at once,

"Yes."

"No"

They both looked back to each other again. God, they both looked so similar in that moment as they stared stubbornly.

"Dad, I'm fine! I can drive myself to school, nothing's going to happen."

Charlie scoffed, "Forgive me, if that doesn't ease my worries Bells. You were almost killed yesterday, I shouldn't even be letting you go to school. You should be resting."

My eyes flickered to Bella's truck, analysing the dent imprinted on its side, evidence of what had occurred the day before.

"Dad-!"

"I mean, I can take her if you want?" I interrupted. Two pairs of eyes flew to me, as they remembered I was there. "I don't mind," I continued, "I have time before work."

"Oh," Charlie contemplated my offer, "Well, I suppose…"

Bella shot me a frustrated look. I smirked slightly.

"Unless you'd prefer to go with your dad, in the cruiser?" I tried to sound innocent.

Bella's eyes flickered between her father and me. I knew she would hate showing up in the cruiser, it would draw even more attention to the situation than would already be awaiting her at school. At least no one would give my car a second look.

She let out a huff of breath, and I smiled victoriously.

"Okay, fine. But only for today, tomorrow I'm driving myself."

Charlie stared for a beat, before nodding slightly, "Okay. Good, I'll come to pick you up later then?" He seemed satisfied.

Bella followed me over to my car, and we both got in, the closing doors breaking the silence.

"Is spending time with me really that awful?" I asked as I turned the engine on.

Bella leant forward playing with the radio, "I just hate all this attention over nothing. I'm capable of driving myself to school."

I glanced over at her quickly, before pulling the car out on to the road. Charlie had already left, and I took off at a leisurely pace.

"You know, Charlie means well. He was pretty rattled yesterday while he was waiting for you."

"I know," She ran a hand through her hair, "I just wish he would listen to me, rather than just assuming the worst."

"He's your dad. It would be weird if he wasn't even the slightest bit overprotective. My dad was the same." I smiled warmly at the thought, a sad pang hitting me. I brushed it away. "It means he cares. Trust me, that's a good thing."

Bella bit her lip, "I know you're right. And I do appreciate it... It's just annoying." She breathed out a laugh.

I joined in, smiling at her.

She seemed to relax a little, "So why did you really want to drive me to school?"

I feigned innocence, "Can't I just want to spend time with my favourite neighbour?"

Bella's expression told me she didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay?" She watched me curiously.

I pursed my lips, thinking of what to say, "So, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Bella breathed in frustration so I quickly continued, "I just meant- well, yesterday you seemed as though you were going to say, Edward, stopped the van or something?"

Bella didn't respond for a moment, "Did I?" She bit her lip again.

"Yep," I said it with certainty, eyes narrowing slightly waiting for her reaction. She was stiff, tense, working hard to try and come up with something to say.

"I uh-, I mean it all happened so fast, but Edward, he was standing beside me. He pulled me out of the way before the van could hit me."

"What was he doing beside you? Are you two friends now?"

"Well, no. I mean we did talk on Monday, I don't know-" She stumbled over her words, almost sounding more confused about Edward than I was.

I hummed, before moving on, sounding casual, "He has siblings right?"

"Uh… yeah, Edward and Alice, they're juniors." My heart lurched at the name, but I kept my face calm, "Then there's, Emmett, whose a senior. Those three are all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen, and then there's the two Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. I think Mrs Cullen's their aunt or something. They're seniors too."

Had I entered a parallel universe, were the Cullens never came to Alberta and instead they decided moved to Forks? I could not understand how else a family, with the exact same names, could be in _high school, _just as they were _seven _years ago, _with me, _a now twenty-three year old.

Was I dreaming? Or was this an elaborate joke? Bella's serious expression told me otherwise.

"How old are they?" I spoke out loud shaking my head, and Bella looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… nothing, sorry, forgot the age of high schoolers for a second." It sounded weak even to me, but Bella never said anything. "What're they like?"

"I mean, I've never spoken to any of them other than Edward. They mostly keep to themselves."

Of course, they do.

"They're very…" She thought of what to say.

"Strange?" I offered.

"Yeah. Definitely." She nodded. "Why are you so interested?" I could feel her eyes on me.

I turned and glanced at her, painting what I hoped was a reassuring smile onto my face "Just curious. Heard some things around town about them."

"Oh."

"Charlie said they moved here two years ago right?"

"Yeah, from Alaska."

"Oh right." Interesting. "How long did they live in Alaska for?"

"Uh… I don't know." I could feel Bella's gaze burning into the side of my head. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you know something? About the Cullens?"

I look at her quickly, "Do you?"

"No."

"Well, me either."

We both stared forward, awkwardness filling the air. I let out a breath as I drew closer to the High School. "This is it here?"

"Um, yeah." I saw her nod in the corner of my eye.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot, so it was easy enough to find a spot. I reversed into one close to the entrance, in case I needed to make a quick escape.

"I can wait about for a bit if you want? It's still really early." I looked at her, with a small smile.

"Oh, no, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I have time. Wouldn't feel right to leave you alone." I frowned.

She gave me a half-smile, reaching in to her bag and pulling out a book. "I can find somewhere inside to wait. Honestly, I don't mind, people will start showing up soon anyhow."

I smiled, "Well, okay then. A book's probably, much better company than me anyhow." I laughed, and she shook her head smiling. "Do you want to do something this week? Maybe see a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll text you later, and we work something out?"

"Sounds good." I smiled.

I said goodbye to Bella, watching as she walked up to the entrance of the school, and out of sight.

But I didn't leave. I sat in my car, waiting and watching. More and more cars pulled up to the school, I didn't know what I was looking for, but if it was anything like Alberta, they'd be pulling up in something flashier than all of the rest.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching as every car drove past. It probably wasn't as long as it felt. I noticed the teenagers that had been waiting for Bella in the waiting room of the hospital, as they climbed out of their cars and moved toward the building.

I sighed in frustration, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, getting lost in my thoughts. What would happen if they did arrive? What would I do? Do I just leave, or do I confront them?

I paused in my tapping. It was possible they maybe wouldn't remember me, or at the very least not recognise me. While seven years wasn't an exceptional amount of time, it was certainly enough time for me to look different.

I no longer had a mouth full of braces, which used to cause me to embarrassingly spit out my words. I now had shorter hair, which was richer in colour and not in constant tangles, hiding my face. And I was taller. Much taller. I had lost the baby fat around my face, and I had thankfully gotten through the spotty skin puberty stage (though the odd pimple occasionally haunted me). Even my voice had deepened slightly, more mature.

Should I use that to my advantage? Play it as though I was someone else, and I didn't know who they were? They weren't even in Alberta for a full year, and they had moved to a lot of different schools over the years. That's a lot of different faces and names to keep track of.

Would they even show up after yesterday? Something strange had happened, though Bella seemed intent on keeping whatever it was to herself.

I was biting my lip, so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the car that had entered the parking lot until I heard the slamming of the car doors. I jumped from my thoughts and looked up, there were still some people walking toward the school, but I hardly noticed as they walked in front of my vision.

The Silver Volvo was parked a good length away from me, closer to the entrance of the school. Five figures had exited the vehicle. My eye's immediately snapped to Rosalie, despite the distance, I could see clearer now, and there was no doubt in my mind it was her. She curled under Emmett's awaiting arm, his large hulk-like figure leading her toward the school. My eye's then moved on to Alice, who walked beside Jasper, talking amiably, bouncing after the other two. I was scared to blink, worried she would disappear again, just as before. She looked almost same, they all did, it was like looking into a memory. My mind was blank, and I just stared as they walked further away from me. My gaze returned to the car as Edward brought up the rear of the group, the furthest from the school, and the closest to me.

I didn't register what I was doing. No thoughts ran through me, I was on autopilot. It could be the beginning of the end for me, and I wouldn't even have noticed.

I exited my car, and began hurrying toward the youngest Cullen.

Edward paused in his movements, so I stopped walking, though I had yet to speak. From the corner of my eye, I could see the others had yet to notice my presence, but I refused to turn and look at them. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets, as they curled into fists, nails biting against the inside of my sweaty palms.

"Edward?" I called over the light chatter that surrounded us. His family were so far away at this point that they shouldn't have been able to hear us, yet I could see them stop.

Edwards back tensed, before he turned slowly. He was the same, lanky and tall, messy bronze hair. His expression was blank, those gold eyes boring into mine.

And his weren't the only ones. I could _feel _the four other sets of eyes, burning into the side of my head; the eyes of five predators on my very human form. And I just knew, a feeling in my gut, they were _predators._

No turning back now.

"Edward Cullen?" I took a few small steps forward, keeping a good distance between the two of us, but enough to try and hide my fear.

He seemed to hesitate with his answer, looking so intently at me as though he was trying to get into my head, "Yes?" His voice was steady, quiet.

Now what? I have their full attention. The ball was in my court at this moment, so I pressed forward, feigning ignorance.

"I just wanted to thank you." I felt a surge of confidence at the surprise that flashed across his face. I continued, my words sounding casual, "for what you did yesterday."

He just stared at me so I continued, "Bella Swan?" I could see his jaw clench, and if I hadn't been watching him so closely I might not have noticed. "She's my neighbour, so I was worried when I heard she had been in an accident. She told me what you did, saving her life."

I watched his face, gauging his reaction. I couldn't help but think back to what Bella had said -

'_Edward Cullen. He_ _stopped-'_

Edward's eyes widened slightly, and mine narrowed. Had I said that out loud? I was certain I hadn't yet he reacted as though I had.

"Yes well," his voice had an edge to it, his face cold. "She was lucky I was standing _beside_ her."

"Yeah, I guess so. She had told me about you getting off on the wrong foot on her first day of school. I'm glad you both seem to have made amends, sort of becoming friends. Perhaps I'll be seeing more of you?"

I was bullshitting and I knew it, maybe he did too, but I was desperate. For what, I didn't know. Just some sort of reaction that would confirm everything I had ever thought, to know that I wasn't crazy, despite what people would say.

"I doubt it." His eyes were dark.

I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at his reactions to my words, I felt as though I was cracking his calm persona.

But then-

I don't know what happened to cause it, but a sudden burst of overwhelming emotions clawed over me, into my body, my mind. Doubt, worry, _fear. _I should be scared, it screamed, and I was. I was looking into the golden eyes of this man, and I couldn't stop the horror that overcame me. My flight instinct was coming to a head, almost against my will. I didn't _want _to give up and walk away, yet my body could not stay any longer, else I broke down in a panic.

"Well, thanks anyway." I breathed out, almost a whisper, but I knew he'd heard it. I turned walking back toward my car at a fast pace.

"You never told me your name," he called after me.

Turning back around I caught the quickest glance of his family still stood in the same spot as before, having momentarily forgotten that they had been there, so consumed by Edward. I didn't let my eyes linger, despite an urge to stare. I met Edwards eyes again, and this time he seemed to be the slightly smug one, almost as though he knew why I had backed down so suddenly.

"Clara," I said, simply, the short silence that followed, suffocating me.

"Good to know."

It was a threat. I knew it was. A warning that he knew. Knew something.

Whether it was that he was aware of who I was or that I knew what he was, and what he had done with the van yesterday I wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both.

I didn't say anything after his words, turning back around and walking until I got to my car, aware of all the pairs of piercing eyes on my back.

I locked the doors immediately, happy my back was to them as I grasped the side of my car seat, gasping for breaths, tears filling my eyes. And then like someone flicked a switch, the feelings disappeared. I took a few deep breaths, steadying my lungs, my heartbeat slowing to its normal pace. Confusion filled me.

_What just happened? _

I had never experienced anything like it.

I couldn't stop to think, though, despite my calmer state, I still felt the urge to get out of there. I started the engine, preparing to drive away. I risked a look in my rearview mirror, knowing they would be directly in my line of sight. Edward was now standing by his siblings, all of whom were gathered around him talking quickly, fiercely, occasionally glancing in the direction of my car. All except Jasper.

It seemed as though our eyes had met in the mirror, but he was so far away it shouldn't have been possible. Yet his stare was so blank and intense, unblinking and _terrifying. _Predator and prey, facing off. He was staring into my soul and I wanted him to stop.

I tore my eyes away and turning on the engine, revving the car. Then I paused.

They had all wanted to scare me. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper.

And I was. I was terrified, more than I'd ever been. More than when Rosalie Hale looked at me with her murder eyes. More than the day my dad never woke up, and I realised I would never hear his voice again.

Perhaps it was the sudden anger I felt at both this family and myself for allowing such fear to consume me, or perhaps it was the still lingering hurt from Alice disappearing and abandoning me (despite it probably being a result of my own actions).

But, I'd be damned if I would let them have their victory so easily, and I wasn't going to let them run away again. If my mom was here, she would be embarrassed, scolding me for what I was about to do, for acting in such a manner. It was petty and childish.

Unlike me, however, my mom didn't know there was a family of what was most likely vampires living in her home-town. And I always had to push things, push until the trouble was right on my doorstep, and it was too late.

I leaned over winding the windows of my car down, before rifling through my dad's old collection of 80's CDs, putting one into the CD player.

My ears protested as I turned the radio up as loud as it could go. I smirked as I looked in the mirror at the variety of shocked expressions from not just the Cullen's, but the remaining students that were hurrying into the school building.

I revved the engine a bit louder than before, pulling out of the parking lot as Blondie's voice screamed out the words of '_One Way or Another.'_

I was surprised I wasn't run off the road by an angry rogue vampire.

_I, Clara Miller, am such a dumbass._

I'm _so_ going to get eaten.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm a Mess

Chapter Six - I'm A Mess

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello again everyone! It's been a while since my last update. This one is a bit on the shorter side, but the next chapter should make up for it. I'm super excited to write it! Thanks for all the favourites and follows. Hope you enjoy!

**FourHorses - **Thank you for another review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**EchoInTheVoid - **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy the concept, it's something I've wanted to explore for a while, so it's good to know other people are interested!

**Guest -** Thanks for leaving a review! It was important to me that Clara not be in High School like Bella, yet still have the two characters interact. I'm definitely looking to have them grow a sort of sisterly bond. I think it will make for some good scenes in terms of all the Vampire shenanigans. I'm glad you're enjoying!

**neverlands-star - **I'm really glad you're enjoying, and I'm glad you like the idea of my OC! Thank you for leaving a review!

* * *

_Oh I'm a mess right now_  
_Inside out_  
_Searching for a sweet surrender_  
_But this is not the end_  
_I can't work it out_  
_How?_  
_Going through the motions_  
_Going through us_

**I'm a Mess, Ed Sheeran**

* * *

It didn't take long for any smug feelings I had to disappear, once I realised I was late for work. I cursed as I pulled up to the parking lot, grabbing my bag, and rushed inside.

"Joe!" I hurried up to the till, as he looked up, surprise on his face.

"Where have you been-" he started, looking panicked.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just got so caught up… what?" I watched him confused as he began shushing me.

"Marian's here." He whispered furiously, "She's been looking for you all morning!"

"Oh, no. Where is she?"

"In the back-office I think, I've been telling her you're in the stock room, but she's been in and out of there about three times. She may be stupid, but I'll be very surprised if she hasn't caught on I'm bullshitting at this point."

"Oh," I moaned, "I can't get fired. My mom will kill me."

"Calm down-" He rolled his eyes.

"Joe!" I didn't need to see her to know that had been the voice of Marian.

I snapped my eyes to Joe's, scowling as I watched him hold back a laugh. He shooed me quickly in the opposite direction, and I moved as quickly as possible down one of the aisles, as Marian's impatient footsteps, approached Joe.

"Joesph, why is the cod-liver still in boxes? I told you and Addy to put them out before I left."

"No, one eats cod-liver, Marian."

"I do!"

I snickered, as I listened to their bickering, looking quickly toward the tills, before slipping into the office. I threw my coat up on to a hanger and slipped my apron over my head. Peaking around the office door, I closed it quietly behind me, making my way into the storeroom.

It was dark and quiet. I took a moment to breathe, leaning back against the door. The adrenaline that had filled me less than twenty minutes ago was long gone, and I counted to ten, breathing in and out at an even pace. I had not quite come to terms with what had happened. How could I possibly wrap my head around it, around _them_?

I closed my eyes and groaned. Why did I have to make a scene! I might as well have just written fresh meat on my forehead and throw myself to the wolves. Or in this case vampires.

Are they though? The assumption kept running through my mind, every time I imagined them in my head they took the form of blood sucking demons, fangs and all.

But I didn't know for sure. I needed proof.

How does one get proof that a supernatural story is a reality?

I opened my eyes, gazing around the stock filled room. Work. I needed to work, some time to think.

Anxiety filled me. Whatever the Cullen family was, they seemed dangerous, liars, maybe even unpredictable. And both my mother and Bella were in direct contact with members of said family. I had the sudden urge to rush into the office and make some phone calls, but I stopped myself.

They would be fine.

I bit my lip. I would just go about my day, as normal, pretend I don't know any more about the Cullens, than anyone else.

Easier said than done.

I rifled around the stock stockroom for a minute until I found what I was looking for. Composing myself, trying to push the stares from my mind, I left the room walking back toward the front of the store, were Joe and Marian still stood.

I held back a snort at Joe's exasperated face, as he leant his head on his hand. He blew out a breath.

"Joseph!" I said feigning shock. Marion's hawk-like eyes turning to look at me. "Why is all the cod-liver still in the storeroom! You know it needs to be out! Shame on you and Addy!"

Joe scowled at me, as Marian watched looked me up and down, appraisal in her gaze.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, showing every tooth, "You must be Marian! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were here or I would have come straight out to find you."

She eyed me, "Joe said you were in the storeroom but I couldn't find you in there."

"Oh," I nodded, seriously, speaking in what I hoped was a convincing tone, "I was just really deep in there, you know. Really working hard."

She smiled, "Well, it's good to know we've someone else around here with some sense. Settling in well?"

"Oh yes," I flashed a smile again, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really should get these out!" I shook the box slightly.

"Oh of course!"

I turned quickly, walking around the store floor, looking for a spot to shove the small cans on to. I settled myself into a mundane day of stacking, taking as long as possible, walking back and forth to the stock room. I laughed when Joe walked past me, whispering 'kiss ass' from the corner of his mouth.

The upside of having shown up late meant there was a little less time to spend in work. Marian left soon after I had arrived, reassured that everything was in order. I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with her on top of everything else spinning through my mind; that would be another day's problem.

I managed to keep relatively sane, right up until the point a (probably) vampire walked up behind me.

"Hello again, Clara."

I paused, two of the three tins I had clutched in my hands, falling to the ground. I looked up into Esme's kind smiling face and continued to stare in silence. I'm pretty sure I was sweating profusely.

"Hi." I clutched the tin in front of me, as though that would somehow protect me.

"Are you alright?" She was concerned. _Why was she concerned. _Esme Cullen was polite and kind and didn't glare at everyone, like some other members of her family. It was almost more unnerving than the glares.

_Is this how I die? _

"Uh… yes, I'm fine." I squeaked. I held out the can to her, "Cod-liver?"

Esme looked to the can, then back to me confused, an amused smile growing on her face.

"Jesus, Clara, are you trying to kill her." Joe appeared behind me, causing me to jump. He pulled the can from my grasp. "Don't take anything she offers you, Esme, she's evil."

"Oh, stop your crying." I rolled my eyes, taking the tin back from him, tossing it into the box.

Esme laughed softly, the smile on her face almost infectious. I had to fight to keep a smile off of my face.

_She's probably here to eat you._

I took advantage of Joe's casual chatter, to rise from the ground and take the cod-liver box back to the stockroom, ensuring I closed the door fully behind me. I spent far too long in the cold room but was pleased to find the golden-eyed beauty gone by the time I came back out to the store floor. Before going back to any sort of work, I made sure to stuff my pockets full of garlic, putting some extras into my bag, to take home.

I was jumpy for the rest of my shift, eager to leave. As I drove toward Addy's, Joe kept complaining about the garlic smell, and couldn't decide on a radio station.

"You're very annoying," I grumbled as the channel changed once more.

"I prefer to say I'm charming."

"Is that what your mother told you?"

"Wow, I am not okay with these attacks." He placed a hand to his chest. "You're just jealous you don't have this level of charisma."

I barked out a laugh, "you're not wrong." I pursed my lips, "where am I going again?"

Joe hummed, "you're going in the right direction, keep going, once you get over the bridge it's a pretty straight drive for a few miles."

This side of Forks was less populated and the houses were much bigger. I followed Joe's directions, watching as the trees grew denser, and the distance between houses growing wider.

After crossing the bridge, I drove for a mile or two, and following Joe's further instruction, I took a right down a smooth paved road. At the end of it lay Addy's home, a large modern building, double red doors under a stone archway, signifying the entrance.

"Holy shit," I said, closing the car door, hiking my bag onto my shoulder.

"I know, right." I followed Joe as he led the way to the front door. "It's even better on the inside." He pushed the door open with ease.

I felt awkward walking into the far too large home, as though I shouldn't have been there. I was nervous at the thought of meeting all of the new people, my hand aching to reach for one of the bottles of wine I had stashed away in my bag.

Joe was right, the inside was beautiful. Bright wood surfaces and floors, so clean, and the air smelled sweet and warming. I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment as I infected the immediate area with a garlic smell. I promptly emptied my pockets.

We entered a spacious living room, an overly large sofa taking up the space in front of a roaring fire.

Addy jumped from the sofa, glass in hand, a tipsy squeal leaving her lips.

"Finally!" She pulled me into a quick hug, careful not to spill any of her drink.

"God, woman, how many have you had?" Joe laughed, snatching the drink from Addy, downing it in one gulp.

"You shit!" She threw an arm out to hit him, as he danced away from her, laughing.

"Well, now I've got an excuse for another." She turned back to me, grinning and grabbed my arm as she moved to bring me back the way I had just come.

I gladly followed her from the room. I had noticed the small, jovial crowd filling the area, and my palms began to sweat from nervousness. We entered a large kitchen, sleek marble counters covered with various bottles and pitchers, some of which I assumed were Addy's cocktails.

"What's your poison?" She turned to me smiling.

"Surprise me." I glanced around me, letting out a whistle, as I removed the wine from my bag, placing it beside the others. "This place really is something else."

"Yeah," she laughed, pouring me a drink, "one of the redeeming things about living at home I suppose."

"Do you do this often then?" I thanked her, taking the glass, humming in enjoyment at the sweet taste on my tongue.

"When I can get away with it. My parents are that oblivious that they don't really notice if a bottle or two of something is missing."

Addy informed me of her parent's roles in the timber industry, and her hatred of the perfect image the constantly tried to push on to the world, as she made herself another drink.

As we walked back into the living room I felt my stomach twist with nerves. Every face turned in our direction, but as Addy went around the room, completing all introductions, and the smiles that met me, I felt the fear ebb away, helped along by my alcoholic beverage.

Addy had two siblings, an older brother Aaron, and a younger sister Sophie. All three siblings looked strikingly alike with their curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Alongside the Rowe siblings sat Grace, smooth dark skin and perfect black curls, a wine glass perched between her fingers, and Kate, fair-haired and loud, empty bottles collecting on the floor beside her.

I sat comfortably beside Joe, making small talk, enjoying the buzz around me, my face filling with heat from the many drinks I continued to consume.

And I drank a lot. Drank to make the fear disappear, to make the paranoia that had plagued me, vanish with each gulp. Yet it seemed like the more I drank, the more I could see the faces of the Cullens in my head, every look on their face in that school parking lot.

"Oh, now listen to this one." Kate pulled another CD from her bag, placing it into the high tech stereo, and pressing play. She drunkenly began moving along with the beat, beer bottle clutched in her hand. "Good right?" she grinned.

She had rattled on to me about her DJing career, which explained the seemingly never-ending CDs she had with her, determined to share every new song she had found.

"Come on Gracie, get up." She held her free hand toward her friend, dancing her way toward her as everyone quietly chuckled at the sight.

Grace shook her head laughing, reluctantly taking Kate's hand. They giggled, twirling each other around the carpeted floor.

"No!" I huffed defeated, throwing the playing cards in my hand to the floor.

"Joseph still reigns supreme! Your game is shocking Clara." Aaron cheered, clapping Joe on the back, as my work buddy grinned victoriously at me.

I grumbled insults under my breath, causing the two men to laugh, as I took another swing of the bottle I was drinking from.

"I tried to warn you, Clara," Addy shrugged, slurring her words, playing her own game of cards with Sophie (who was prone to breaking out in drunken giggles for no apparent reason).

"Yes, yes I know." I leaned my back against the plush sofa, running my finger around the bottle rim. I bit my lip, casting my eyes around the room.

"Any of you hear much about the crash at the High school?" I asked, begging my voice to sound calm.

Grace paused in her movements, looking to me, as Kate continued unperturbed. "Oh yeah, the one with Chief Swan's daughter right?"

"Yeah." I sat up straight, my head spinning slightly.

Grace walked toward me, grabbing her wine glass. Joe and Aaron had begun their own card match.

"Addy was telling me about it earlier." Grace sat across from me, and I turned to look at Addy curiously.

Addy glanced up from her cards, "I saw Esme the day it happened, one of her kids was involved or something, he was okay though."

"Edward," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"You live across from the Chief don't you?" She asked, cheering as she one-upped Sophie.

"Yeah, my mom had rung to tell me Bella was involved that morning."

"You know Bella well?" Grace asked, "She moved not that long ago didn't she?"

"Yeah not long before me." I nodded. "She's a nice girl, my mom thought it would be good to spend some time with her, she seems to be having a hard time getting settled in."

"It's Forks," Kate said, finally stopping her dancing, "I don't blame her."

I smiled, before turning back to Addy, "When did you see Esme?" I thought back to earlier, and Esme's warm smile.

"Well considering I had the most horrific hangover that day, I went into town to get as many different pain relievers as I could. She saw me walking when she was on her way home from work and offered me a ride. She gives me a lift sometimes if I'm about town or at the shop."

"Seems a bit out of her way."

"Nah, the Cullens live even further out this way than we do."

"Really? Where do they live?" I cringed, hoping I didn't sound too eager. Thankfully everyone seemed too intoxicated to notice.

Aaron spoke, "a good bit further down the road, it's really easy to miss the turn for it. They live well into the woods."

"Not that any of us have actually seen the house," Joe said.

"The Cullens don't really invite people around," Aaron said, "though that didn't stop mom and dad trying to get acquainted when they first moved."

"That's because mom and dad are nosey and shit."

Aaron put his hands up in defence to Addy.

"People say they're weird," Addy started, "and they are a bit. But Esme has always been really nice to me, so they can have a pass in my books."

The rest of the group continued to chatter with each other, but my mind was whirling. The Cullens lived close by Addy. Off in the woods. By themselves.

I'm not one for breaking the law, but having a look at their house would surely be a good way to suss out _what _they were. It would also be a good way to get killed if they were as dangerous as my gut screamed.

"Clara?" Grace asked me concerned, "are you okay?"

I looked at her for a moment, head thumping, stomach-churning. Then I was on my feet and running to the nearest bathroom, spilling the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.


	7. Chapter Seven- I Don't Belong Here

Chapter Seven- I Don't Belong Here

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I've not much to say here apart from, here's chapter seven! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the follows and favourites!

**paulavara140: **Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

**FourHorses: **Awh, thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad you're enjoying the slow-build! I really wanted to establish Clara in Forks before getting deep into vampire territory. I have a lot of ideas and surprises up my sleeve for Clara and the story and I'm so excited to watch them unfold. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

**Creep, Radiohead**

* * *

When I awoke on the Thursday morning I didn't want to move. My brain felt as though it was going to explode, and any small movement I made, my body screamed in protest. Why did cocktails have to taste so good? When my eyes opened for the first time, they cringed back against the bright light. For a moment I wasn't sure where I was, sprawled out on the plush carpet of the living-room floor. I groaned, rolling over, away from the light.

Everyone else was in a similar state, except for Grace and Sophie, who like a pair of angels, had prepared the most delicious breakfast, which came with a side of orange juice, painkillers and a hot cup of joe. Addy could barely keep her eyes open, whilst Aaron kept asking if the sun was always so bright despite the sky being rather cloudy. Joe managed to overcome his hangover in record time, shovelling down any food he came into contact with, going back for seconds and thirds. Kate ran back and forth to the bathroom multiple times throughout the meal, each time she returned insisting she was okay.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Joe and I finally left the house. Once I had left Joe home, I made my way back to my own, greeted by the silence that filled the house. My mom was still at work, something I was relieved to see. I could not handle her teasing with the headache I had. Shuffling my way up the stairs, I fell into my bed, falling back to sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

And when I slept, I had dreams. The scene in the school parking lot playing over and over in my head like a broken record, the scene soon moving to the Cullen's mysterious residence, which presented itself as a nightmare. Twisted dead trees circling a dark, dingey building, filled with coffins, dead bodies and blood. Lots of blood. I woke shaking, sitting up quickly, much to the dismay of my head. I was too scared to go back to sleep, so instead, I grabbed a pencil and my sketch pad and drew out images from the last few days, almost like a journal. Bella in the passenger seat of my car, fiddling with the radio, the view I had from my rearview mirror of the Cullen's, last nights gathering in Addy's grand house, each figure laughing or singing. And then I sketched out the nightmares, the image my brain had conjured up of the Cullen's home, adding my own details of the horrors I was to expect when I saw it with my own eyes. Like I was preparing myself for the worst.

I sat staring at the faces of the elusive family, my fingers consistently flickering back to that first drawing of Jasper Hale. There was a difference in the way I drew him; in the first, he was beautiful, like a perfect marble statue. In the second his eyes were cold and calculating, it was like two different men, both surrounded by mystery. I was brought out of my reprieve by a text from my mother, informing me she was on her way home to make dinner, and that she had invited both Charlie and Bella over. After informing her of Bella's annoyance at everyone asking how she was after the accident, my mother, instead, decided to make her a home-cooked meal, which was fine by me. Two good meals in one day and I didn't need to lift a finger? Glorious.

With this information, I closed my sketchbook, placing it out of the way. Out of sight, out of mind. I ran a hot bath, submerging myself in the steaming water, feeling every tense muscle in my body slowly fade away. I did nothing but alternate my eyes from the bubbles before me and the ceiling above, enjoying the silence and the heat, pretending for just a while, that all was well, in the rainy town of Forks.

At dinner, my mom, Bella and Charlie all thought they were hilarious, making jabs at my clearly hungover state, 'accidentally' making loud noises, and laughing when I accused them of bullying me. Bella and I were on clean up duty, and as she was drying the dishes, she mentioned how there was a rumour about someone who looked exactly like me having talked to Edward Cullen the day after the accident, before driving off in a very loud fashion. I was glad my mother was too engaged in whatever Charlie was saying to hear what the younger girl had said, and I cringed with embarrassment. I hadn't thought about that. When I made eye contact with Bella, she gave me a knowing look, clearly not impressed by my explanation of wanting to thank Edward.

After a sorry smile, I prompted her, asking if Edward had said something. I wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not by the news that Edward was in fact back to ignoring her again. I let her mutter her irritations at the strange boy, and the attention she was getting around school after the accident. I listened keenly to any information she had to give. It seemed as though something was frustrating her

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

She paused for a moment, before continuing running the towel over the plate in her hand."No, just… been having weird dreams recently."

I looked to her, before turning my eyes back to the sudsy water. "Me too."

We let silence fill the air after that.

Friday morning, I had planned it perfectly.

I had spent the night before in bed reading through any books I had with the word Vampire in it or at the very least something eluding to the creature, ensuring I had refreshed my knowledge as much as possible. I packed a bag with a few bottles of water and some sandwiches and filled my coat pockets with garlic. It took me a while, but after searching through my mom's cupboards I finally found a rather old, worn-out wall cross, perfect for demon fighting.

Donning the sturdiest shoes I owned, and a hat and gloves to fight the nip of the cold January air, I left the house in the early afternoon. My mom was away to work, as was Charlie, and Bella's truck was missing from the drive, meaning she was at school.

Which also meant the Cullen's would be at school.

I hoped.

I could only assume Carlise was at the hospital and Esme was out who knows where.

_Please._

I followed the same route I had taken on the Wednesday, over the bridge, the rest of the town fading away behind me. I had turned the radio off, the sound too distracting. I had to focus. Focus on the road, my destination, on anything but the intelligent part of my brain that was screaming I was insane.

I stopped near the entrance to the Rowe residence, pulling up on the side of the road. Exiting my car, I scoped the area. The road was quiet, the sounds of the trees rustling in the wind, keeping me on high alert. Hiking my backpack onto my shoulders, I entered the tree line just beside the drive away, moving far enough in that I wasn't completely obvious to spot, but still close enough to the road that I could see it, as to not get lost.

And so I began to walk.

I kept following the winding road northward, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

On the night of the house party, after I had finished emptying the contents of my stomach, I tried to pry as much information from the other attendees as I could about where exactly this house was.

That being said, the house wasn't easy to find.

I arrived at a few different driveways, and I walked up to each home, checking the area for any Vampire life.

One large house had an overgrown yet strangely beautiful garden, part of it growing up the walls of the building. An old woman sat outside the front on a cute wooden bench, wrapped up in a blanket. I told her I was new to the area and was hiking to explore Forks. She offered me a cookie.

The next driveway led to a sleek modern home, a well-suited man locking up the front door. He was clearly not one of the men I was trying to avoid, nonetheless, I quickly moved back into the trees. He looked like the kind of person who enjoyed shouting at people.

Even more intimidating was the front gate I walked up to with a '_Beware of Dog' _sign hung proudly on the front. I peaked my head over the tall gate and promptly fell backwards onto my backside as the large Rottweiler barked and snapped its teeth at me. It took me no time to scramble as far from there as possible.

After this, I didn't come by another soul.

My feet were aching, not used to all of the walking, and I knew I was sweaty, wishing for nothing more than to be in a shower. But I pressed on, determined. At one point I stopped for a break, sitting on a fallen tree, munching on a sandwich and sipping on my water. I felt surprisingly at home in the forest, the sounds of the woods pleasant to my ears. I yearned to draw my surroundings and regretted not bringing my sketchbook.

As I was walking again, I got so invested in my surroundings that I almost missed it. Just ahead was an unpaved, unmarked road. A twisting barely visible path leading deep into the forest. My mind went back to the night at Addy's. The Cullen's live in the woods, the road easy to miss. Seemed like I was on the right track. Stopping on the road I looked down to where the entrance was. If you weren't aware of where the turn was it would have been very easy to miss. I paused for a moment, once more looking around me, resting my eyes on the entrance. No movement. Not a peep.

I began following the path deeper into the woods, taking my time to keep track of the path. It was clearly created with the intention of throwing off any passerby, someone like me.

The more I walked, the more those ever-present nerves grew, and I had to take off my gloves as my hands began to sweat. I ignored the voice in the back of my head telling me to turn back, that this was the stupidest thing I had ever attempted. Yet my feet continued to move. The trees had been so dense thus far that when they began to thin out and opened into what looked like a meadow, I was shocked.

I took note of the shade that still spilt out over the ground, keeping everything under the branches of the trees in a shadow.

This Included the beautiful three-story faded white house that sat before me. I analysed the building.

It looked old, yet new. Every part of it looked perfect like much care had gone into ensuring it looked exactly as it was supposed to. It was the kind of house one only ever see's on the tv or in a magazine, as most of the houses this side of Forks were. My feet started moving forward.

As I drew closer to the porch which wrapped around the house, I noticed that there wasn't a car in sight, which I tried to take as a good sign, yet part of me still felt paranoid.

Running up the steps to the front door, I peeked in through the window. The area was wide and open, though I could not see much more than that. The entire thing looked like the type of perfection the Cullen's emanated on a daily basis. That gut feeling told me this had to be it. Either that or I'm getting desperate. But who else lives in the middle of the woods with a small meadow as your lawn and three-stories to your house.

I looked over my shoulder, looking across the front, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. After a moment, I looked back to the door and hesitantly reached my hand out, grasping the doorknob, and attempting to open it. It didn't budge.

That was both good and bad. That tells me that it seems as though no one was there, but it also meant I wasn't getting in that way.

I moved down the porch slightly, peering into the window again. I placed my hand around the edges, pulling slightly, hoping it would magically open. It did not. I pursed my lips, thinking. This was going to be harder than I imagined.

Or so I thought.

I ventured further along the porch, checking each window as I went, looking for any source of entry. And then like an X marks the spot on a map, I found what I was looking for.

I stopped in front of a window which created a barrier between the outside and the sleek-looking kitchen. As I ran my fingers around the edges of the window, I noticed a gap. Gripping the side I slowly pulled it forward, almost not believing it when the window came closer and closer toward me.

I opened the window until it could go no further, slowly letting my hands fall away. And then I just stared at it.

Was I really about to do this? Every thought I had urged myself to ignore came flying to the forefront of my mind. I was about to break into a house. About to break the law. What if I got caught? What would Charlie say if he rolled up in the cruiser to arrest me? What would my _mom_ say? Yet again I'm reminded of how much I push the line of what I should and should not do. What if this wasn't even the house I was looking for and I was about to rifle through a stranger's private abode.

And yet…

My blood boiled, it told me to listen to that feeling in my gut. The one that said there was something here, go take a look.

And so I did.

Instinct drove me, any thoughts of doubt instantly vanished. Thankfully the window that opened was just the right size for me, and I carefully pushed myself through it, feet touching down on the pristine countertop, and then down to the kitchen floor. I felt like a ninja or some sort of hunter, and a thrill ran up my spine. I tried to be as quiet as possible, in case someone decided to show themselves (Though what I would do if that happened, I didn't know).

You could hear a pin drop.

I took in the room. The kitchen was the die for, everything state of the art, and perfect, almost like it has never been used. I lightly ran my fingers along the countertop, a serene sort of peace coming over me. Curious I moved forward and opened a cupboard.

Empty.

I opened another, and then another.

_All empty. _

The fridge, _empty._

Freezer, _empty. _

There was no way the trolley full of food Esme had bought two days ago had been completely consumed already.

There weren't even any plates.

_That's a red flag if ever I saw one. _

Granted, there wasn't exactly a fridge full of human blood, but having nothing at all?

_Vampires don't need to eat. _

I continued through the first floor, past the long grand dining table. Walking toward the door I, changed direction slightly, approaching the Grand Piano that sat on a platform. I ran my fingers carefully over the white keys, pressing one down lightly, the sound elegantly playing through the room.

_I wonder who is so musically inclined. _

Looking past the piano, into what looked like a living room, with its looks like-new carpet, and a perfect fireplace in keeping with the style of the home, I moved toward the back taking in the view with awe. The wall had been replaced entirely by glass, giving the perfect vision of the lawn and river flowing softly down below, under the shade of the trees. It felt tranquil and a sort of peace flowed over me. I could get used to a view like this.

After a few minutes of enjoying the image before me, I headed up the stairs to the first floor, honey-coloured wood surrounding me, and I contemplated why a house of vampires would have a wall full of glass. Vampires and sunlight aren't supposed to mix, yet I couldn't quite figure out how the Cullen's walked around without it affecting them.

_Add it to the list of mysteries. _

I carefully opened the first door at the top of the steps, pushing it cautiously, peaking around the edge to check for anyone lurking in the shadows.

The room was large and lush. I walked slowly around the room, taking in the large four-poster bed that lay against the back wall, curtains curling around the posts. A plush love-seat sofa sat at the end of the bed, facing a large TV which hung on the wall. A number of contemporary paintings were nailed to the light pink walls, and all along one side was a built-in wardrobe, which when I peeked in, was full of very expensive-looking clothing. A vanity table was neatly covered in some of the most expensive makeup I had ever come across.

I blew out a whistle.

Whoever's room this was, they clearly enjoyed a classy lifestyle.

Ensuring the room was left as I had found it, I closed the door carefully behind me. I moved on to continue exploring the home, feeling slightly more relaxed than before.

The next room I walked into looked like a personal study. The walls were a dark forest which complimented the dark hardwood of the floor. The room was very dark, the windows covered with long floor-length curtains.

Using the natural light from the hall, I found the light switch and flicked it on. A warm glow filled the room, and I found it inviting, the wood-like smells of the room enveloping me, inviting me in. It wasn't a large room, but it felt as though it was exactly as the occupant wanted it to be. An antique-looking desk sat at the far end of the room, facing the door, neat stacks of papers and books sitting atop it. To the left, stood a wall-length bookshelf, full of various different types of reading materials, many, I noticed, being in history and philosophy. It was true the Cullen's were known for their intelligence when I attended school with them, so it was no surprise that their house would be full of such books.

_If this is their house..._

I ran my fingers along the spines, savouring the sturdy yet delicate feel. I pulled one out and flicked the pages quickly, taking in the smell. I had always loved the scent of a book, new or old. I could also tell that whomever's possessions I was currently riffling through, took much care in looking after them.

I glanced around quickly before letting myself fall into the soft but firm armchair which was housed opposite the books.

I bit my lip smiling enjoying the comfort of the room. To my right, I noticed what I assumed to be a badly carved wooden horse rested atop a small side table. Snorting a laugh, I picked it up, rolling it around in my hands. On the underneath, I could make out an EC carved into the wood.

_EC?_

_Edward Cullen? Or Emmett, maybe? Interesting…_

I placed the object back, and promptly exited the room, turning the light off as I went.

I entered another bedroom, though there wasn't as much to take in. It was bright and white, plain yet classy. There was a faint smell of something floral, helped by the vase that sat on a small coffee table, and there was a wardrobe full of expensive but simple clothing. What stuck out to me the most, something that differed from the last, was the fact there wasn't a bed.

There was a _sofa, _everyone in this house seemed to have one of those.

_But equally, there are no coffins. No blood or dead people, or cobwebs and bats._

_Hmmm…_

It was the same for the next room; a beautiful lilac sofa a white knitted blanket draped over the back of it, on one side, and another vanity table pushed against one wall, which had many different kinds of jewellery on display, more than I had ever owned in my life.

I near fell over in shock at the sight of the walk-in closet which was bigger than the room itself. It seemed as though there was a different outfit for every day of the year. I fawned over the shoe collection, wishing I could grab a pair to bring back with me.

As I left the closet I was hit with a sudden sense of Deja Vu. The room smelt sweet and familiar, like a comforting hug. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and something in my stomach twisted like I knew an answer but couldn't quite remember what to.

I shuffled toward the door when something caught my eye. I hadn't noticed it when I first entered the room.

On the sofa sat a neatly folded piece of paper. It looked old and slightly worn, as though someone forgot to throw it in the trash. Yet it was so perfectly placed, perfectly folded, it felt as though it was meant to be there, that I was meant to find it.

Automatically I moved forward, and carefully picked the paper up with my fingers. I unfolded it, unsure of what I would find.

I almost dropped it.

It wasn't anything scary to look at in the traditional sense. It was an average drawing of a daisy. What got me was the signature in the bottom corner.

_My signature. _

_Dated 1998_

All of a sudden it was as though I was thrown back to being my sixteen-year-old self, practising drawing flowers in the lunchroom whilst Alice Cullen watched, encouraging me, even when I thought they were no good.

I choked up.

With just a look at this drawing of a daisy, the reality of the situation was hitting me for the first time.

Here I was, wandering around a house I had no right to be in, looking around at someone's personal possessions, without a care in the world. It was so easy for me to climb through that window.

_But why?_

There was a reason I was too scared to look at Alice or Rosalie or Jasper that day in the parking lot of Forks High School. It meant that the people who were here now, in 2005, acting as though they were teenagers were the same people I had had interactions within 1998 at the age of sixteen.

It meant this _had _to be the Cullen's house right? A house in the woods, under the shade of the trees, far from people, with no food and no beds. And this small part of my history laying in wait atop a lilac sofa. A piece of history I had given to one person, and one person alone.

I hurriedly whipped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't breakdown, not now. Not in the middle of the lion's den.

But that once comforting smell was overwhelming my senses, I couldn't think straight.

I hadn't realised I had moved. Not until I was suddenly facing a mahogany desk in what seemed to be yet another study. I placed a hand on my chest, closing my eyes, counting to ten.

_Deep breaths._

Opening my eyes, I stared blankly ahead at the desk, before becoming suddenly aware of the paper I still grasped in my hand. I shoved it firmly into my pocket next to the garlic.

_How is it here? Is this a threat? Is someone playing a game with me?_

_Was a monster waiting for me? Had they knew I'd come?_

I had become very uninterested in continuing my investigation and turned to leave. My eyes widened once more.

The walls were completely covered in pictures of different sizes and colours, something which if it was in another home I may have found interest in. However, there was one that stood out, one that made me step closer, my panic forgot for a moment.

It was the most extravagant and largest of the bunch. A canvas overflowing with figures in swirling robes. A painting from another time. And on the highest balcony of the painting, there he was. The man from the hospital.

_Carlisle Cullen. _

He looked different in some ways, but the face was almost an exact replica.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and took a few photographs. Looking back at the piece I began moving forward again, fingers reaching forward to lightly brush-

"Shit!" I jumped as the phone in my hand rang loudly, clattering on the floor as it slipped from my fingers.

I scrambled down, to pick it up as it continued to ring. Glancing once more at the doctor's form in the image before me, I hurried from the room as I answered, closing the door as I went.

"Hello?" I prayed my voice didn't portray the fear that was running through me as I hurried to leave the Cullen household.

"Hey, Clara." Addy chirped down the phone, unaware of my current illegal activities, "You're working tomorrow right?"

"Uhh…" My brain felt scrambled, "Yeah I think so, why?"

I barrelled down the stairs and reached the kitchen. I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at the window. My exit.

"Do you think you could come in early tomorrow and open with me? Ron's called in saying-."

"Yeah sure. Addy now actually isn't a great time, so I'll call you later about it? Okay, bye!" The words rushed from my mouth like a waterfall and I would be surprised if Addy could keep up.

I ignored the guilt of hanging up on my friend that burned in my gut and scrambled out the window.

It was later in the afternoon than I thought, and I needed to get as far away from the Cullen house as possible before they all decided it was time to come home and catch me.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

I somehow managed to keep a fast pace between the Cullen house and where I had left my car. Between the light jog and the lack of detours, I managed the many miles in a much shorter time than should have been possible. It was like something in my blood woke up for a while, helping me get away from danger. It didn't last long though.

Any adrenaline that ran through me was slowly fading as I drove home. I made sure to take as many different roads as possible from my usual route to avoid all areas the Cullen's would possibly be lurking, though I still slide down in my chair anytime I thought I caught sight of a silver Volvo.

I sat in front of my house for what felt like a lifetime (but in reality was a few minutes) before I noticed Bella's truck pull up, which sent another pang of fear through my body, but also relieved me.

She was okay.

I watched as she closed the door to the truck, and entered her house.

As I sat in car, in the drive a thought crossed my mind.

Bella was having somewhat of a similar experience as I had had back in High School. Albeit she wasn't exactly friends with the family but she had seen something strange that day with the car crash. Something strange about Edward Cullen.

I bit my lip, the piece of paper in my pocket feeling as though it was about to burn a hole through my coat. Still, I didn't take it from its place by the garlic.

_Christ, I must reek. _

Sweat, garlic and fear, cannot be a good combination. My longing for a shower overtook me once more. I was going back to ignoring everything, it was like a superpower.

_Let me shower in peace before I have some sort of breakdown._

After a long while, when the sky began to darken, I eventually dragged myself from the car and entered the house. I went straight up to the bathroom, locking the door, and sitting on the edge of the bath. I stared at the cool tiles as I chugged down a bottle of water and then ate the remaining sandwich from my bag. I stripped out of my clothes, throwing them in a pile in the farthest corner from me.

At one point I heard my mother enter the house, and I focused hard on her singing loudly to herself as she began making dinner. Anything to distract me.

Just as I went to enter the shower I paused. Opening my bag again, I reached in and pulled out the cross I had almost forgotten about. I placed it against the bathroom mirror and stared at it a moment. I wasn't sure why I did it, I wasn't particularly religious, but given the current situation, I thought it was appropriate.

I showered for far too long, at a far too hot temperature, but I didn't care. It helped. Helped mask the tears that freely flowed from my eyes. Helped my body which was overcome with tiredness I had not felt since around the time my father died.

"Clara?" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

I closed the bathroom door behind me, a towel wrapped around my body, hair dripping, bag hanging from my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner will be ready in a bit."

"I'll be down soon," I called back.

I opened the door to my room. It was dark, the evening had caught up to me, though I wasn't sure how I lost track of time as much as I had. The last few hours since leaving the house seemed like a blur.

I cursed softly.

_Christ, what have I done? _

_I'm insane._

I shivered slightly. I turned the light on, my brows furrowing in confusion. I didn't remember opening the window.

Walking forward, I reached over with my free hand, and shut the window, pulling the curtains over to shield me from the outside.

I turned around and felt the bag fall from my grip, though I didn't hear it when it hit the floor.

I watched as Alice pushed out from behind the door, closing it softly. She looked to me with swirling golden eyes, full of hesitation.

She took a cautious step toward me.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She asked quietly, almost pleading, analysing my every move.

So of course, me being me, I freaked out.


	8. Chapter 8 - It's Nice to Have a Friend

Chapter Eight - It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight related, that all belongs to one Stephanie Meyer**

Long time, no update everyone! I know it has been months since I updated, so I'm sorry for the long wait! Life sort of just happened. Between the last time I updated and now I have gotten so many lovely reviews from you all! I am honestly blown away by how much people are enjoying the story and it has been really encouraging hearing all your thoughts! And I have a lot planned so I hope you can all stick with me. So thank you so much for your reviews and for everyone who has followed and favourited! This chapter is a bit on the shorter side but I hope you enjoy it! Stay safe everyone!

* * *

Light pink sky up on the roof

Sun sinks down, no curfew

Twenty questions, we tell the truth

You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too

Something gave you the nerve

To touch my hand

It's nice to have a friend

**It's Nice to Have a Friend, Taylor Swift**

* * *

A scream left my lips as I grasped the towel closer to my body. My feet moved backwards, scrambling away from Alice, who began shushing me almost immediately. As she took another step forward, I squealed again, bumping into my desk, causing some of the items on top to clatter to the ground.

"Clara?" My mom's worried voice rang out as her hurried feet banged their way up the stairs. "Are you alright?"

Alice glanced from the closed-door then back to me. Annoyance coloured her face, hands moving to rest on her hips. She took a few steps back into the corner, just as the door opened, hiding her once more. My mom looked around warily, rolling pin clutched tightly in her hands. If I was not so freaked out I would have laughed.

"What happened?" She asked staring at me, worry and confusion clear in her eyes. I glanced to the door then back to my mom, my throat tight at the thought of the presence hidden from our sight.

"Spiders." I croaked.

"What?" The rolling pin was lowering.

"I saw some spiders. At the window." My voice had rose in pitch and I was surprised my mother didn't call my bluff right then and there.

"Spiders." She said unbelievably. My mom shook her head. "I thought something had died!"

"Well you never know how the night will turn out." I laughed nervously, trying my best to keep from looking at the door.

My mom took a breath, the worry leaving her body. She rolled her eyes, pointing the rolling pin in my direction. "You'll be the end of me I swear."

She turned to leave.

"Mom!" I squeaked, hand reaching out to stop her.

She looked at me questioning.

"I'm feeling a bit sick actually, going to call it an early night."

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, just a bit… a bit under the weather."

"I'll wrap your dinner up for tomorrow, can have it for lunch." She smiled softly, hand on the doorknob. "You, need anything just give me a shout okay?"

"Okay." I forced a smile.

The fear rose in my body, as the door shut, obscuring the view of my mother and revealing a highly amused intruder.

"Spiders? Since when have you been scared of spiders?" Her voice was teasing, but if anything it put me further on edge. I clutched to towel tighter to my body.

"Listen- listen… you!" I tried to be firm, intimidating even, but my voice shook and my fingers clenched, nails digging into my palms. "Whatever is about to happen, it's between me and you, okay! You leave anyone else out of it."

My mind whirled, people flashing through my mind; my mom, Bella and Charlie, Addy and Joe…

I was scared. What had I dragged myself into?

Alice's face dropped as she frowned. She took a step forward, and I took one back. She sighed deeply but her face set in determination.

"I know this is confusing-"

"Confusing!" I laughed bitterly, fearful. "More like impossible!"

"I picked some clothes out for you." She indicated beside me.

I turned and sure enough, a well put together outfit sat on my bed, folded perfectly.

"I figured you wouldn't want to speak wearing nothing but a towel." She gave a small smile.

I didn't return it, neither did I deny she was correct. I felt exposed, I needed another barrier between myself and her.

Alice walked to the desk and sat in the chair, turning her back to me. I watched as she leant down, picking up the objects I had knocked over in my stumbling. I awkwardly shuffled for a moment, and then with caution, I walked to the pillow at the top of my bed, eyes fixed on Alice the entire time. I reached a hand under, pulling out my pj's, and then dressing quickly. There was no telling what she had done to the clothing she had picked for me.

I stood at the foot of my bed, arms crossed in what I hoped seemed like confidence. I cleared my throat, and Alice spun around. Disappointment clouded her face as she took in my outfit, but she quickly smothered it with a smile.

"So…" She trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I shrugged awkwardly, unsure of what she was looking from me.

Any hesitation Alice had, had flown out the window. She bounced on her heels in excitement. "Oh, Clara! I'm so relieved I can finally tell you about all of this and I mean you deserve to know! Of course, I didn't realise we would meet again, I didn't see it coming… And I mean, you did work most of it out for yourself-"

I shook my hands in front of me, stopping her in bewilderment. "Wow, okay let's slow down." I sat on the edge of the bed, analysing her carefully, "You… know who I am then?"

"Obviously! I couldn't forget you, Clara." She smiled warmly, the sight sending a shot of nostalgia through my body. I felt myself soften, then I immediately tensed again.

_Focus Clara._

"Could have fooled me," I said bitterly, hugging myself tightly.

Alice's smile faltered slightly, but she wasn't put off. She watched me carefully, allowing me to lead the conversation.

"I think…" I bit my lip, "I just need you to explain what the _hell_ is going on, okay? None of this should be possible! We- we're the same age! How are you-" I shook my head trailing off. I looked at her, pleading. I _needed_ to know.

I stood in silence as Alice explained everything. What she and her family were, how they moved every few years, rocking up to a new town, and establishing themselves as the newest students at the newest school.

"No wonder you were all so good at everything," I muttered. Alice laughed lightly.

"Well, we had a lot of time on our hands, being immortal and all."

She was smiling as she said it. I couldn't help but stare, completely unsure of what to think or feel. Looking at her now, years later, older and more knowledgable, she looked the same yet… _different. _It was like I was finally seeing her for what she really was for the first time. Not a human girl, but something more. Something older.

It was like a dream. Like I had stepped into one of my books of wild and unexplainable things. I had always imagined if I was faced with the supernatural I would have openly embraced it. But here I am looking right at it, everything I have always wanted proven to be true and I was afraid.

Alice's eyes analysed me, and I tried not to squirm.

"I wish I was Edward right now, you're so hard to read sometimes."

I looked at her confused not understanding the meaning of her words. I pursed my lips.

"So, the rest of the Cullens, they're not like your real family then? Like you're not related by, well… _blood._"

"No. Though they're the only family I've ever known. Well, at least the only family I can remember."

I crossed my arms across my body, "You don't remember your family?"

"From when I was human, no." Alice shook her head. "I can't remember anything from before I was turned…" Alice became unfocused for a moment, a sad look entering her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. And I meant it. I couldn't imagine a world without my family. My worst fear was forgetting about my own father.

The sad look vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, and she smiled at me once more. "Don't be. I love my family, they mean the world to me."

"Something we can agree on." I threw her a small, fleeting smile. "And I suppose like you, I'm quite protective of my family. So I'd prefer it if you didn't climb through my window and lurk about my house."

Alice grinned, and my stomach lurched. "A lot of my family members feel just as strongly in that regard."

"What- What do you mean?"

"Seems we're even now, aren't we? You climb in through my windows and I climb in through yours."

She was still grinning, and a light twinkling laugh left her. Amusement bounced around her face.

"How… did you know?" I didn't even try to deny it, there was no point. I could see clear as day that I was caught by the certainty in her face.

"I was impressed by your gall. So sure your best friend is a vampire that you engage in some home invasion. Of course, I had an idea you were going to, but it seemed like you kept going back and forth in your decision making… it was hard to track."

"Wha-?"

"I helped of course. It was selfish of me to be sure. And my family is _furious_. I've already seen what Rosalie is planning to say when I get back." Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm used to it though, she always has something to complain about-"

"Okay, I'm getting a bit lost…"

"Oh sorry," Alice looked at me sheepishly. "I keep getting ahead of myself."

"What did you mean, you 'helped'?" I asked.

"You think that window was left open all on its own?"

"You knew-" I looked at her startled, and let out a laugh. "There's no way you could know I would try and get in through that exact window."

Alice grinned again, "I can, and I did. I have a gift-"

"Wow, hold on." I leaned forward, excited, "You can see into the future?"

Alice nodded, "It's a bit unclear at times, I can see possible futures, depending on decisions made. Nothing is ever set in stone."

"That is… amazing. And kind of frightening."

She giggled, and I joined her quietly.

Alice opened her mouth to speak and then froze. She turned her head toward the window.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, following her as she moved to the window.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm coming now, calm down."

"What?"

Alice turned toward me, "Jasper."

I recoiled slightly, a panic filling me once more. I began to move away from Alice. From the window and Jasper. Alice caught my movement and like a blur, gently grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Hey, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. Just- I have to go." She said softly, like talking to a scared rabbit.

Reality hit me quickly once more, I was a scared little rabbit, in a town full of wolves and I was the only one who knew it.

"Hey, breathe," Alice said, "You're okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" Alice held both my hands. Her's were cold, and smooth, calming the panic that was rising within me. "Clara?"

I looked into her eyes, gold and soft and full of the same trust and warmth I had known as a girl.

"Okay…" I whispered, "...but, you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You won't disappear again. We- I mean… You'll explain everything to me. But not here… I don't want my mom or anyone to get involved." I stumbled over my words. Both sure and unsure all at once.

Alice smiled, "I promise. Starting this week, I'll answer any questions you have for me. Besides, I have a few questions of my own I want to ask you."

Alice jumped with grace and ease, onto the window frame. With a fluid movement, she opened the window, and a cool breeze hit my cheeks.

"And don't worry about my family." Alice gestured behind her, "I'll deal with them."

I nodded, choosing, for some insane reason, to trust the woman in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me, and Alice watched me with interest as I moved forward, looking past her and out of the window. I strained my eyes along the faraway treeline watching for any movement. Alice followed my gaze.

I breathed out a gasp and blinked. I couldn't see anything but green in the distance, but I was certain for just a moment, I had looked right into Jaspers golden eye's, that were watching us from the trees, guarded, and ready to strike.

Alice's perfect brows furrowed in confusion. "Did you see him?"

I pulled my eyes away, shaking my head. I let out a quiet laugh, "No, there's no way… It's too far. I just thought-... Hey, are you okay?"

Alice had a faraway look in her eye, glassy and unmoving. Was this the gift she had mentioned? And then something clicked. This is what happened when we (or just me?) were kids! Those far off looks, they were visions.

Alice blinked, her sight becoming clear again. She snapped her eyes to mine in shock, then grinned. Her eyes flew out the window, then back to me again. She giggled, her body moving slightly in giddiness.

"What?" I asked impatiently, "What did you see?" Alice grappled me into a hug, which I returned after a moment of shock. "What is happening?"

"Nothing!" She sang, pulling back. I'll see you soon, okay?" And just like that, Alice vaulted from the window, landing softly on the ground.

"Okay." I replied bewildered, "Holy shit!" I watched as Alice moved like a blur from my home into the treeline, disappearing amongst the greenery. "So cool. And so very _terrifying_." I swore I could hear Alice's laughter echo through the breeze.

I shut the window and let out a breath. I leant against my desk.

_Am I dreaming?_

I tapped my fingers against my desk, looking down as they brushed against paper. My fingers wrapped around my sketch pad, bringing it in front of me, and I looked down at Jasper Hale, the man that seems to be like some sort of ghost within my own life. Always in the background, out of reach.

_I wonder what his voice sounds like? And do I even want to know?_


End file.
